Cuando el amor se viste de imposible'
by osaki
Summary: La historia relata como Monkey D Reira capitana de la 18 division de la armada y entregada totalmente a esta , acaba perdiendo el norte por el encantador pirata pelirrojo Red Hair Shanks ,cosa que le traerá muchos quevraderos de cabeza..
1. Y de pronto tú

**AVISO : este fic está basado en el maravilloso mundo de One Piece creado por Eiichiro Oda .**

Capitulo 1 ''Y de pronto tú..''

_Había pasado solo 1 año desde la ejecución del gran Gol D Roger .Todo empezó en la primera misión de Reira como capitana de una unidad de la marina , Reira al contrario que su padre tenia el carácter muy fuerte y no le gustaban para nada las bromas ni los graciosos y su mayor ambición era superar a su padre a toda costa .Ella estaba muy nerviosa aunque no lo mostraba y no podía dejar de pensar en lo orgulloso que estaría su padre el gran vicealmirante Monkey D Garp , pues era la capitana mas joven que había en toda la marina y salió a la mar antes que otros de sus compañeros pasó de ser una simple soldado de la marina a ser una comandante bien formada. Garp fue a ver a su hija antes de que zarpara en su primera misión como capitana ._

**-Garp:** se que lo harás bien y dentro de nada llegaras incluso mas lejos que yo –_dijo mientras la abrazaba-_

**-Reira :** papa no me abraces delante de mis subordinados.. –_dijo en voz baja-_

**-Garp : **me da igual que te de vergüenza eres mi niñita del alma y te abrazo cuando quiero-dijo mientras sonreía-

**-Reira :** ¡por dios papa para! Ya no soy una niña –_decía mientras se separaba del abrazo de su padre-_

**-Garp : **¡si eres mi niña! Y si esos cretinos no te obedecen les echare a patadas de la marina –_dijo amenazando con el puño a los soldados que formaban la división de Reira-_

**-Reira :** Te prometo que los meteré a todos y a cada uno de esa escoria de piratas entre rejas –_dijo orgullosa-_

_Después de eso zarpó junto a su pequeña tripulación de soldados , estaba dispuesta a meter orden allá a donde fuera y coger a todos los piratas despreciables que había por todo el mar._

_Primero navegó con tranquilidad por el ancho mar tenia que ir hacia un pequeño pueblo en el que por lo visto una terrible amenaza lo tenia totalmente dominado, ella fue directamente al lugar, a librar al pueblo de aquel martirio .Cuando llegó al pueblo _

_todo estaba en pleno caos , una temible banda de piratas mataban y robaban todo a su paso , ella no lo podía consentir y mandó atacar a aquellos piratas . Reira estaba en desventaja pues esos piratas eran mas y muy fuertes , acabaron con casi toda su división y además ella estaba malherida por la intensa pelea que tenia con el capitán de aquella banda pirata. Reira apenas podía mantenerse en pie para seguir luchando, entonces desde no muy lejos vio como su mas fiel subordinado Hidan iba a ser aplastado por una gran torre que se venia al suelo a causa de la gran batalla , Reira dejó la pelea con el capitán de aquella banda de piratas y saltó hacia su subordinado haciendo que las ruinas de la torre cayeran encima de ella , entonces el pirata aprovechó para acercarse a Reira que estaba abatida en el suelo , el pirata se acercó donde estaba ella y se dispuso a acabar definitivamente con la vida de la joven. _

**-Pirata:** prepárate para morir…-_decía vacilante mientras la apuntaba con un sable al cuello-_

_Reira se sintió impotente sabia que ese era su fin , pero ella lo aceptaba con honor y cerró los esperando que su trágico final se acercara. Entonces cuando todo parecía perdido , de la nada apareció un tipo robusto y pelirrojo este le asestó un buen golpe a aquel pirata, en ese momento Reira definitivamente perdió el conocimiento pues había perdido mucha sangre._

_Tiempo después cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama y con vendas por todo el cuerpo ,esta se preguntaba donde estaba pues lo ultimo que recodaba era el tipo pelirrojo asestándole un golpe al pirata que la iba a matar. Reira se disponía a salir de aquella habitación y cuando lo hizo vio que varios hombres la miraban mientras bebían y festejaban en la cubierta , entonces al ver la bandera se dio cuenta que estaba en un barco pirata. _

**-Reira :**maldición tengo que salir de aquí…_-se decía a si misma-_

_Todos los piratas la miraban , y uno de ello se le acercó con un gran tonel , Reira se quedó mirándole pues era el pelirrojo que le salvó la vida._

**-Shanks :** ¡Hola me llamo Shanks! ¡Bienvenida a mi tripulación!_- le dijo sonriendo-_

**-Reira : **no me importa como te llames….te agradezco que me hallas salvado la vida pero eso no cambia las cosas…-_dijo fríamente pues no se fiaba para nada de él , al fin y al cabo era un pirata mas -_

**-Shanks :** ¡ja ja ja que malas pulgas! anda cuéntame ¿que eres comandante o algo así_?-Dijo riéndose mientras le ofrecía una jarra de sake – _

_En ese momento se enfureció , ¿que se había pensado?¿ A acaso no la tomaba enserio? Pensó Reira .Ella no lo dudó ni un momento era demasiado orgullosa y entonces le tiró la jarra a la cabeza ._

**-Reira : **te agradezco que me salvaras la vida pero tú..eres un pirata y yo por encima de todo ¡detesto a los piratas!

_Después de eso Reira se puso a la defensiva pero para su __sorpresa aquel pelirrojo no se inmutó se secó un poco y la jaló hacia él._

**-Shanks :** ¡Anda mujer! ¡Únete a la fiesta!

_Reira se empezó a enfurecer, cada vez le molestaba mas su actitud ya que no le gustaban para nada las bromas y menos los graciosos como aquel .Entonces se alejó de él y se quedó sola entre el barullo de la fiesta , pues no podía huir no tenia barco con el que irse solo le quedaba esperar .Empezó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos ,¿que pensaría su padre si se enterara que ha tenido que ser salvada por un misero pirata? Seguro que se decepcionaría mucho , para ella fue una vergüenza terrible , se puso a derramar lagrimas con solo pensarlo. Entonces el pelirrojo se le volvió a acercar. _

**-Shanks : **oye oye .. ¿porque lloras? Si es por lo del sake solo era una broma _-le dijo dulcemente -_

**-Reira : **¡Déjame! ¡Déjame sola! Sabes hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras dejado morir a manos de ese pirata _-dijo entre lagrimas-_

**-Shanks : **ju juno digas tonterías… una mujer tan linda como tu no se merece morir de esa manera –_dijo sonriendo tiernamente- _ahora debes descansar se ha hecho de noche , mis hombres te han preparado una habitación para ti sola

_Reira se quedo parada , pues no sabia que pretendía exactamente ese hombre no era un pirata normal , no sabia que quería de ella de todas formas fue con cuidado en todo momento__._

_Esta __se ubicó en la habitación que le habían preparado los piratas , pero no podía pegar ojo, entonces se decidió y se dirigió a la habitación de aquel pelirrojo a acabar con él mientras estaba dormido .Pensaba que si lo hacia al menos le aportaría una buena recompensa y le desaparecerían los remordimientos de culpa , busco por todos lados del barco silenciosamente entre la oscuridad de la noche hasta que encontró al fin su habitación y entró sigilosamente hasta llegar a su cama . Ella lo contemplo mientras dormía , parecía un niño, incluso a Reira le pareció lindo , de todas formas levantó el puñal decidida pero antes de que pudiera clavárselo el pelirrojo abrió los ojos , la cogió de la mano y con simple movimiento la tumbó bruscamente contra la cama haciendo que se quedara encima de ella ._

**-Shanks : **ju , juveo que te gusta jugar por la noche _–dijo sonriendo-_

**-Reira : **¡suéltame! ¡¿Que te has creído?-_dijo forcejeando-_

_Entonces Reira se paró solo por un momento a mirarle ,y se dio cuenta de que el apuesto pelirrojo estaba encima de ella , cuerpo con cuerpo , podía sentir su torso encima de sus pechos y raramente se sentía cómoda , no podía dejar de mirarle y no entendía muy bien que le pasaba._

**-Shanks : **ju jutienes unos pechos preciosos y muy blanditos –_dijo divertido y insinuante-_

_Entonces Reira se apartó bruscamente y se alejó de él mirándolo desde el otro lado de la cama tapando con los brazos sus pechos, _

**-Reira : **¡Lo sabia!¡Eres un cerdo como todos los piratas!-_dijo sonrojada por el comentario que había echo él – _

**-Shanks : **ja ja ja ¿Eso piensas? En el fondo se que eres tierna aunque quieras demostrar lo contrario..-_decía sin dejar de sonreír-_

**-Reira : **¡cállate , eres un estúpido!¡y deja de sonreír a todas horas ,me pones enferma!-_dijo alterada-._

_Entonces Reira se fue de esa habitación y se encerró en la suya , empezó a pensar en lo que le había pasado con aquel pelirrojo , no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le habí__a echo sentir por un instante .Esa noche se durmió pensando en todo aquello, debía salir de ese barco urgentemente no le convenía estar allí para nada .Esa fue la primera noche que Reira empezó a perder el norte por Red Hair Shanks ._


	2. Un pirata diferente

Capitulo 2 ''Un pirata diferente''

_Al día siguiente Reira se despertó tranquilamente , pues el día anterior la dejó agotada empezó a desperezarse en la cama entonces se le abrió un poco la camisa haciendo que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto , ella miro hacia delante y para su sorpresa el pelirrojo estaba enfrente de ella encima de la cama mirandola , Reira grito del susto._

**-Shanks : **¡Buenos díaaas**!**¿has dormido bien?-_dijo mirándola divertido mientras bebía sake-_

**-Reira : **¡¿es que no sabes que es la intimidad? –_dijo furiosa mientras se tapaba con la manta-_

**-Shanks : **ju ju ni tu tampoco _–dijo refiriéndose al encuentro de la noche anterior-_anda ¿quieres sake? ¡Bebe sake!¡Es bueno para olvidar penas!_-dijo riéndose y bebiendo-_

_Reira lo miró de manera furtiva mientras se vestía pensaba que tenia que acabar con aquel impertinente entonces vio un gran sable en un rincón de la habitación , se dirigió hacia él disimuladamente mientras el pelirrojo bebía despreocupado , cogió el sable de golpe y atacó a Shanks._

**-Shanks : **Vaya..vaya..¿hoy te has levantado con ganas de pelea_?_¡Desde luego eres muyentretenida!-_dijo riéndose mientras paraba el ataque de Reira con una mano-_

**-Reira :¡**vete al infierno! _–dijo furiosa-_

_Entonces Reira le asestó un buen golpe con el puño que hizo que Shanks travesara la pared , el pelirrojo se incorporo , se sentó ,se sacudió un poco la camisa y se rió pegando otro trago de sake. Todos los piratas del alrededor siguieron como si no hubiera pasado nada Reira al ver esa reacción se puso mas furiosa y se tiró encima de Shanks mientras le asestaba mas y mas golpes ._

**-Reira : **¡maldito cabron! ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!-_dijo gritando y sin dejar de darle golpes a la cara-_

_Reira estuvo un buen rato dándole golpes hasta que se cansó y vio frustrada que Shanks no se molestaba ni si quiera parecía que los golpes le afectaran ._

**-Shanks :**¿te sientes mejor ahora?-_dijo sonriendo- _

**-Reira :** ¿que clase de pirata eres?-_dijo entre lagrimas y frustrada-_¿porque no te defiendes?¿Es que a caso te parezco débil?

**-Shanks : **es que no tengo motivos para atacarte ,ju ju además me caes genial me pareces muy divertida –_dijo mirándola divertido-_

_Entonces uno de los piratas interrumpió la conversación ,avisando a Shanks de que habían llegado a un pueblo , anclaron el barco en el puerto y bajaron Reira estaba bien lejos de Shanks para observarlo . Estos piratas fueron a un pequeño bar donde había una mujer con la nariz larga , los invitó a comer haciéndoles un pequeño banquete todos los del pueblo que también estaban allí recibiéndoles , Reira estaba solitaria en un rincón viendo como comían y bebían entonces aquella mujer se le acercó sonriente . _

**-Banchina : **hola, soy la mujer de Yassop , uno de los nakamas de Akagami ¿te apetece un poco de te_?-dijo amablemente-_

**-Reira : **no gracias…, oye ¿porque… les invitas? En fin son piratas son asesinos del mar y unos saqueadores no lo entiendo…

**-Banchina :** Todos los piratas no son iguales , en fin son personas , hay algunos buenos y otros malos , estos en concreto solo viven la vida a su manera y sin perjudicar a nadie _–dijo amable-_

**-Reira : **no se que decir…en fin…ellos me dejan viajar en su barco..pero de todas formas..son piratas…-_dijo suspirando-_

**-Banchina: **deberías darles una oportunidad –_dijo sonriendo-_

_Reira estuvo un buen rato pensándoselo y mirando al pelirrojo como se ponía cada vez mas ciego de alcohol , estaban haciendo una competición de quien bebía mas sake. Todos parecían divertirse ,hasta que una banda de impresentables se plantaron allí y empezaron a molestar a los piratas de Akagami la cual les tiraban las copas a la cabeza y se reían para provocarlos ,Shanks y los suyos lo ignoraban preferían pasárselo bien a pelear con aquellos tipos , pues el que parecía mas fuerte de ellos empezó a mirar a Reira._

**-Pirata : **vaya , vaya pero que tenemos aquí …–_dijo acercándose a Reira – _oye guapa ven conmigo …te aseguro que te haré pasar un buen rato…-_dijo mirándola viciosamente- _

**-Reira : **que te den…_-dijo fríamente-_

**-Shanks : **¡ja ja ja me parto con esta mujer!_-dijo sin dejar de reírse-_

_Los demás piratas también empezaron reírse cuando Reira le rechazo , y aquel pirata furioso cogió una botella y se la tiró a la muchacha en la cabeza rompiéndola y clavando algunos cristales en su cara._

**-Pirata : **¡nadie…repito nadie me deja en ridículo y menos una imbecil como tu!

_Entonces Shanks se levantó , su mirada cambió totalmente , incluso daba miedo , se acercó a aquel pirata con decisión y le clavó el sable sin pensárselo. Reira levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro enfurecido de Shanks no parecía el mismo ,seguido el pelirrojo la cogió en brazos cuidadosamente ._

**-Shanks : **escuchad…llevaos a vuestro jefecillo de aquí…como volváis a acercaros a uno de los míos no me conformare con una simple herida …así que será mejor que os vayáis y que no os vuelva a ver..-_dijo con seriedad-_

_Estos cogieron a su jefe y se largaron , Reira se quedo mirando a Shanks , Banchina condujo a Shanks con Reira en brazos a una habitación donde habían vendas , Shanks se quedo a solas con Reira mientras este le curaba la cabeza. _

**-Reira : **porque…_-dijo en voz débil- _¿porque me defiendes?, ¿que quieres de mi? No tengo dinero ni tesoros si eso es lo que pretendes sacarme..

**-Shanks : **ja ja ya te dije antes que me caes muy bien _–dijo sonriendo de manera seductora-_

_Reira no sabia ahora como ver a Shanks , la conducta del pelirrojo no era la de un pirata normal , entonces decidió darle una oportunidad a aquel pirata._

_Ambos se fueron de nuevo a la fiesta , Shanks y Reira se sentaron con los otros piratas y empezaron a beber otra vez._

**-Reira : **no sabes beber …-_dijo con un tono serio- _

**-Shanks : **ju ju ju ¿tú crees ? Entonces enséñame como se bebe ''señorita comandante de la marina'' _–dijo mientras le plantaba un tonel lleno de sake-_

_Reira lo miró de manera furtiva , cogió el tonel y se lo bebió por completo , todos los piratas la animaban mientras la chica bebía y bebía hasta que se lo terminó entero._

**-Shanks : **ja ja ja¡si así se hace!-_dijo el pelirrojo tambaleándose-_

_Reira empezó a beber compulsivamente , estaba muy mareada al ver su estado __Shanks la acompañó al barco. Por el camino ella no dejó jugar y cantar estaba realmente afectada por el alcohol .Shanks vio que Reira empezaba a quedarse dormida por el camino , este la cogía para que no se cayera. _**  
-Reira :** Shanks….- _ decía mientras tocaba una de las mejillas del pelirrojo con su dedo_. _Y se reía de manera juguetona_ - ¿A dónde vamos?  
**-Shanks **:Al barco- _respondió tranquilo-._  
**-Reira** :¿Por qué? La fiesta acaba de empezar –_decía mientras no paraba de tambalearse y reírse de manera juguetona-_  
**-Shanks : **en tu estado no aguantarías ni una copa mas _–dijo divertido-_

**-Reira**: Esta bien_- sonrío juguetona-._  
**-Shanks** : Reira  
**-Reira** : ¿Si Shanks?  
**-Shanks** : ¿Por qué me golpeaste esta mañana?_-dijo tranquilo y sonriendo-_  
**-Reira** : Tenía miedo y dudas _- respondió mientras se tambaleaba-_  
**-Shanks** : ju ju ¿De que?  
**-Reira:** De que me engañases o de que me utilizases_.-dijo juguetona-¿_Tienes algo de tomar por aquí? ¡Me apetece mas sake!- _preguntó desconcertando a Shanks-_  
**-Shanks :** dios mío...¿Tu sueles beber mucho?  
**-Reira ** :En realidad no, es la primera vez. que bebo.._-dijo echando una pequeña risa-_  
_Entonces_ _Reira se cayó en el suelo_ , _Shanks se estacionó ayudándola a levantarse, pero no fue una buena idea. Esta levantó la cabeza y los ojos de Shanks la atraparon como agujeros negros. Reira se acercó de la nada y rozó sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Shanks se sintió dichoso, la abrazó y la atrajo mas hacia él. Pero al poco tiempo su alegría se acabó, olió el alcohol que emanaba Reira y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se estaba aprovechando de una pobre "niña" que estaba borracha._  
_La separó suavemente de él y la dirigió hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrase. Reira paso dando tumbos._  
**-Shanks** : je je Reira, ¿Cuánto tomaste? Estas muy borracha- _dijo cerrando la puerta-_  
**-Reira ** : No estoy borracha- _dijo volteándose a verle y casi perdiendo el equilibrio_- ¡Mira!- _dijo estirando sus brazos y parándose sobre un pie-_  
**- Shanks**: ja ja ja Y dices que no estas borracha- _dijo atrapándola en plena caída_- Te voy a hacer café y luego te das una ducha, que hueles a alcohol.  
**-Reira :**No …me apetece ahora eso…-_ se quejo mientras acariciaba el torso de Shanks-. Shanks pensó que definitivamente estaba borracha, conscientemente ella jamás haría eso. Este la cogió en brazos y la tumbó suavemente en la cama ._

**-Shanks :** La verdad es que eres una persona muy peculiar_-dijo riéndose-_

**-Reira : ¡**claro que lo soy y algún día llegaré a ser almirante_!-dijo acostada gritando entusiasmada- _

**-Shanks : **¡Oh! de eso no me cabe duda.. anda duérmete _–dijo riéndose al ver el estado tan cómico de Mae-_

**-Reira : **gracias…-_dijo mientras cerraba los ojos dulcemente- _S-Shanks….-_Shanks le miro y vio que estaba algo sonrojada-_ ...yo...yo..creo que…..te… a…. a…– y _en ese momento Reira quedó dormida por completo-_


	3. Lo que nunca debió ocurrir

Capitulo 3 ''Lo que nunca debió ocurrir…''

_A la mañana siguiente se despertó por culpa de los rayos del sol que salían de la ventana ,había pasado una noche bastante extraña pues había soñado con el pelirrojo y eso le empezaba a preocupar esta se dió cuenta de que tenia hambre cuando le rugió la tripa , no había comido nada desde la batalla contra aquel pirata .Entonces se decidió a salir de aquel camarote e intentar comer un poco .Buscó por el barco para haber si tenia suerte y encontraba algo de comida , entonces halló un comedor enorme y toda una tripulación de piratas comiendo como cerdos en el . Todos se le quedaron mirando cuando entró e incluso uno de ellos le invitó a su mesa ,Reira no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar porque se moría de hambre._

**-Yassop: **vaya , vaya así que te gusta el capitán ¿eh?-_dijo mientras comía-_

_En ese momento Reira atragantó por aquel descarado comentario y le echó una mirada furiosa , todos los piratas del alrededor se reían y se mofaban de ella._

**-Reira: **no digas estupideces yo no me enamoraría nunca de un pirata….sois pura basura todos…-_dijo furiosa-_

_Entonces lebantó la mirada sin querer y vió que entre la multitud se movía el pelirrojo tranquilo con su botella de sake y este se fue de ese gran comedor._

**-Yassop : **aaa…ves como lo miras –_dijo riéndose_- ve con él , ahora va a estar solo y a beber sake como siempre seguro que te da ja ja ja – _dijo en tono de burla-_

_Todos se volvieron a reír y esta vez si que la muchacha se enfureció de verdad le estaban perdiendo el respeto y no suportaba que unos vulgares piratas jugaran asi con ella, entonces esta dio un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa y empezó a gritar._

**-Reira :** ¡dejadme en paz!¡Sois todos escoria! ¡¿Que os habéis creido hablando de esa forma a una comandante de la marina panda de cretinos ?

_Entonces Reira se lebantó y fue de aquel comedor molesta . Mientras caminaba pensando en lo ocurrido inconscientemente acabó en una pequeña sala , era una especie de despacho con una mesa y un mapa lo mas asombroso de todo es que Shanks estaba allí , esta se orprendió de verlo , inconscientemente lo habia buscado y no sabia porque .Este se quedó mirándola tan sonriente como siempre._

**-Shanks : **¿a que viene esta agradable visita?_-dijo mientras bebía-_

-**Reira: **solo he venido a hablar contigo sobre el tiempo que…falta…para…mmm para..llegar a tierra ..si.. eso a tierra.. –_le dijo improvisadamente ya que no sabia que decirle porque ella había acabado en aquella sala de casualidad_-

**-Shanks : **ju pues muy bien habla –_dijo con tono de burla-_

_Entonces ella se acercó un poco hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo sentado y tropezo con una botella de licor que habia en el suelo._

**-Reira : **¿es que no limpias esto o que?-_dijo molesta refiriéndose al desorden de la sala- _

**-Shanks : **no , me gustan mas las cosas estén como estén , no es culpa mia que seas una patosa _–dijo mientras empezaba a reirse de la joven-_

_Entonces Reira se levantó furiosa y rapidamente se hubicó encima del pelirrojo y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa con actitud amenazante._

**-Reira : **!No me llames patosa , idiota!-_dijo llena de rabia , pero entonces su mirada y su furia se desvanecieron por completo al percatarse de que estaba sentada encima del pelirrojo y que este la hacia sentir extrañamente cómoda , Reira no sabia como reaccionar estaba atrapada en la tierna mirada del pelirrojo y se quedo totalmente sin palabras-_

**-Shanks :** ahora de verdad… ¿para que has venido_?-decía mientras se acercaba un poco al rostro de Reira con una mirada dulce-_

_Entonces Reira noto que su pulso aumentaba cada vez mas, no sabia muy bien que le pasaba era una sensacion que nunca habia sentido y se dejo llebar por esta ,la joven sin saber muy bien por que __ lo volvió a agarrar por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso apasionadamente en la que Shanks aceptó con mucho gusto y cerro los ojos._

**-Reira: **Eres un estupido engreido ¿lo sabias no?_..-dijo medio molesta mientras se separaba de aquel beso-_

**-Shanks :** Oh mira quien habló , la ''señorita capitana perfecta'' ...-_dijo divertido-_

_Reira no le respondió, ella cogió su barbilla posesivamente y lo volvió a besar otra vez con mas pasión. Shanks puso su brazo en su cuello para acercarse mas hasta ella y profundizar aquel beso pero ella al notar ese acercamiento decidió dejar de besarlo haciendo que Shanks emitiera un gemido de protesta con lo que Reira le sonrió de manera pícara y posesiva, se acerco lentamente al oído de Shanks y le susurró tímidamente:_

**-Reira :** ahora sabes para que he venido….. ¿no es así….?-_le dijo tímidamente mientras no apartaba la vista en los ojos del pelirrojo-_

-**Shanks:** ummmm...¿quizás para esto?-_entonces le sonrió de manera pícara mientras se abría un poco la camisa.- _

_Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa de deseo, se acercó mas a él y le besó el cuello mientras desplazaba sus manos hacia la camisa de Shanks y se la arrancaba violentamente rompiendo algunos botones._

_**-**_**Shanks** :no seas tan violenta….-_le susurro divertido Shanks al ver lo ansiosa que estaba-_

**-Reira: **¡cállate! -_le ordenó secamente -_

**-Shanks** : sabia que en el fondo te gustaba … -_dijo mas divertido-_

_Ella no quería escucharle mas así que decidió callarle con uno de sus besos, cuando se termino el aire de sus pulmones se separó de él y vio como le sonreía ampliamente. Odiaba que la mirara de esa manera tan tierna por que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y se hinchaba de felicidad y ese sentimiento a Reira no le gustaba. _

_Shanks le besaba y lamia el cuello mientras le quitaba la ropa lentamente pero a Reira no le gustaba esa lentitud y tranquilidad que mostraba Shanks así que ella misma ,se desnudó y Shanks le sonrió de manera victoriosa._

**-Reira**: ¿y esa sonrisita?-_dijo Reira medio enfadada-_

**-Shanks :**quería saber cuanto tiempo durabas aguantando ju ju pero veo que no eres muy paciente-_se rió de manera seductora –_

_Él la cogió y la hizo ponerse de cuatro patas, cogió de manera posesiva sus caderas y las acerco a él , empezó a darle besos por toda su espalda. Él también se desvistió . Reira jadeaba y arañaba un poco el sillón , intentando hacer un vano intento de no pedirle al pelirrojo mas , ya que sabía que perdería esa ``batalla´´ personal._

_Shanks sonrió de manera viciosa al ver como se retorcía debajo suya entonces se le acerco a la oreja y empezó a morderla y a lamerla de vez en cuando mientras no dejaba de acariciarla toda.._

**-Shanks** : no te resistas si quieres mas pídemelo _-le susurro a Reira algo divertido mientras pellizcaba uno de sus pezones sin piedad y veía como ella se retorcía de placer ,este se separo de ella y le acarició posesivamente sus caderas-._

_Entonces Reira apretó mas sus puños preparándose para lo que venía , Shanks sonrió al ver como estaba de excitada .Él la miraba fijamente , a ella le daba mucha vergüenza , este se relamió, y entonces ella cerró los ojos para sentir mas la invasión del pelirrojo pero se sorprendió de lo que sintió.._

**-Reira** : S-Shanks… p-para_..- __dijo sonrojada mirándole como lamia y la miraba a la vez- _

**-Shanks :** si eso es lo que quieres-_le susurro, lamió un par de dedos suyos cuando estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los acerco y metió dos de repente dentro de ella-_

_Reira volvió a gemir sin querer _

**-Shanks** :¿que pasa? ¿no te gusta?-_le dijo de manera lujuriosa mientras besaba su nuca_-

**-Reira** : Akagami_…-volvió a gemir mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y él sonrió de manera victoriosa-_

**-Shanks** :¿que es lo que quieres?-_le pregunto divertido mientras metía otro dedo-_

**-Reira** : h-hazlo…-_gimió fuertemente al sentir la otra invasión-_

**-Shanks** : ¿el que? Si no me lo dices no lo sabre-_entonces la miro de manera superior y mas divertido que antes-_

**-Reira**: ya sabes que...-_jadeó-_

**-Shanks** :¿el que?-_dijo lamiendo su oído-_

**-Reira :** Shanks_…-entonces se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener otro gemido-_ h-hazme tuya_…..-decía mientras le miraba a los ojos algo sonrojada-._

_Shanks sonrió al fin tras ver su ``victoria´´ y separo sus dedos haciendo que gimiera molesta pero pronto se sustituyo por un gemido mas fuerte al sentir como Shanks se adentraba dentro de ella de una sola vez y sin contemplaciones _

_Los dos gimieron con fuerza , Shanks la miro a los ojos en todo momento-_

_El pelirrojo empezó con el vaivén algo rápido y profundo mientras su mirada no se apartaba de la espalda de la joven marine_

_Reira estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras gemía sin parar , sabía que su fin ya estaba cerca al igual que el de su amante, de pronto notó como su cuerpo giraba y Shanks estaba delante suya mirándola como siempre, ella le miró sorprendida sin entender por que lo había hecho ._

**-Shanks :**me gusta mirar tu hermosa cara …-_le susurró mientras le acariciaba con cariño su mejilla. Entonces Reira se acercó para darle un tierno beso, él le correspondió aquel tierno beso mientras Shanks empezaba de nuevo con el vaivén y bajaba su mano hacia sus pechos masajeándolos al ritmo de sus estocadas.-_

_Shanks , cerro los ojos mientras Reira se perdía en aquel mar de sensaciones y gemía una y otra vez el nombre del pelirrojo. _

**-Shanks** : Reira ya no...aguanto...mas-_jadeo Shanks mientras la miraba a los ojos y aceleraba las estocadas-_

**-Reira :**¡S-Shanks!-_gimió con fuerza y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Shanks mientras se arqueaba al sentir el cambio de ritmo –_

_Los dos no pudieron más y su fin se avecinaba entonces en un uútimo esfuerzo , el pelirrojo abrazó a la joven marine para acabar definitivamente , ambos echaron un gran grito de placer que los dejó exhaustos y agotados .__Después de todo Reira se quedó tumbada en su torso mientras él dormía esta lo miraba y pesaba en lo que había pasado , no sabia exactamente que le había ocurrido con aquel pelirrojo , la tenia totalmente dominada en fin a penas lo conocía y consiguió hacer que cayera en sus brazos .Finalmente Reira cerró los ojos del agotamiento pensando en que aquello no tenia que volver a ocurrir, en que todo fue un inmenso error.._


	4. Tocando el cielo

Capitulo 4 ''Tocando el cielo..''

_Ya era por la tarde , Reira despertó derrepente entonces miró a su alrededor y vió que estaba en la sala del pelirrojo , pero que este mismo no se encontraba allí .Esta se disponía a coger su ropa cuando se dió cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado , había desparecido . Entonces vio en el suelo la camisa de Shanks con tan solo dos botones , los otros se los habia arrancado ella cuando se la quitó a Shanks anteriormente, esta se la puso para salir porque no tenia mas remedio y no podía ir desnuda por todo el barco .Cuando salio a la cubierta todos los piratas estaban celebrando y brindando, pero cuando vieron a Reira semidesnuda con la camisa de Shanks tapándole el cuerpo ,estos empezaron a reírse , Reira se percató de que Shanks estaba allí también con su ropa en la mano y mirándola mientras sonreía._

**-Shanks : **ju ju ¿has dormido bien? –_dijo riéndose mientras le mostraba su ropa en su mano- _

**-Reira : **¡déjame en paz!-_dijo furiosa-_

**-Yassop : ** ja ja , la verdad es que se te oía desde aquí, eres bastante gritona

_En ese momento los piratas se rieron mas y mas y Reira cada vez estaba mas avergonzada, entonces fue directa a Shanks y le cogió bruscamente la ropa ._

**-Reira :** ¡eres un completo idiota! Devuélveme al cuartel de la marina cuanto antes no quiero volver a verte mas ¿¡entiendes!-_le dijo con un tono amenazador-_

**-Shanks : **ju ju tranquila ,dentro de unos días pasaremos por una base de la marina y te dejaremos allí , no te preocupes _– decía sonriendo y bebiendo mas y mas sake- _ahora de momento seguiremos en este pueblo ..

**-Reira :** ¡pues hasta que lleguemos a esa base no te quiero ni ver!

**-Ben : **uyyy , no se si podrás aguantar tanto tiempo sin verlo en fin ¿como gritabas hace un rato? Era algo así como '_'oh Shanks si dame mas!''_ _–dijo en tono de burla-_

_Todos se volvieron a reír, Reira se sonrojó aún mas de lo que estaba y se fue enfadada y se encerró en su habitación. Todos bajaron del navío , ya era hora de comer , Shanks llamó a su puerta para Reira bajara y esta le gritó que la dejara en paz .Pasado un pequeño tiempo Reira se aburría mucho allí sola , entonces decidió irse a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para relajarse un poco y por casualidad acabó en el bar de la otra noche había mucho barullo como siempre , ella se asomó discretamente por una de las ventanas de aquel bar y vió que eran de nuevo los piratas de Shanks ._

_Ellos armaban jaleo como siempre , y bebían y comían , entonces Reira vió que una mujer preciosa entraba en el bar y se dirigió a Shanks , esta se acercaba mucho al apuesto pelirrojo , Reira empezó sentirse muy furiosa y no sabia porque , cuando entonces por detrás apareció Yassop riéndose._

**-Yassop : **¿celosa?-_dijo riéndose-_

**-Reira :** ¿celosa yo?¿¡ De un desgraciado como el!¿! De un cretino y patético pirata como el? que va_…-Reira perdió el control y empezó a derramar lagrimas como una tonta-_

_Entonces Yassop compasivo la abrazó fuerte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

**-Yassop : **lo siento. .no sabia que te afectara de esa manera…

**-Reira : **por favor no le digas nada de esto…

**-Yassop :** tranquila no se lo pienso decir confía en mi –_dijo sonriendo- _ mira me caes bien y te daré un consejo , a mi capitán le gusta que la gente defienda su honor y lo que es suyo , ¿sabes a lo que me refiero…?

_Reira lo entendió a la perfección , esta entró en el bar decidida y se dirigió donde estaba el pelirrojo entonces esta le cogió de la camisa haciendo que se levantara._

**-Shanks : **vaya , vaya ¿ya no estas enfadada?-_dijo mirándola divertido-_

**-Reira : ** por lo que mas quieras ..¡cállate de una vez!._-dijo furiosa mientras sacaba del bar a Shanks decidida-_

_La mujer que estaba anteriormente con Shanks se levantó furiosa y le gritó a Reira._

**- **¡Eh espera! ¡él estaba conmigo!-_dijo mientras se dirigía a Reira- _

_Aquella mujer separo a Reira de Shanks de un manotazo y esta explotó de rabia y le dio un puñetazo tirándola al suelo .Todos los del bar se quedaron mirando sorprendidos , pero a Reira se mostraba indiferente , con paso firme y sin saber hacia donde iba como era habitual en ella se adentro de la mano de Shanks en un granero que estaba a poca distancia del bar. Shanks no paraba de sonreír orgulloso._

**-Reira: **¡ya vale!-_dijo mientras miraba la sonrisa de orgullo de Shanks-_

**-Shanks : **ja ja ja estabas celosa de esa mujer , no lo niegues tu me amas-_dijo divertido-_

**-Reira : **N-No…-_dijo enrabiada-_

_Reira empujó a Shanks contra la paja del granero se puso encima de él y este la contemplo divertido ,ella empezó a besarlo metiéndole su lengua , Shanks notaba la rabia que ella tenia de tan solo pensar que otra mujer se había acercado a su amante , Reira mordió los labios al pelirrojo y este emitió un pequeño gesto de placer , ella se quitaba la roba mientras lo besaba ansiosa al contrario que él que se daba su tiempo tranquilo como siempre._

**-Shanks : **je…siempre con prisas..-_dijo divertido-_

_Shanks al ver lo excitada que estaba la tumbó con ternura y se quedo mirándola desnuda ._

**-Reira:** S**-**Shanks….solo soy tu diversión de una noche verdad.. –_dijo triste contemplando a su amante dese abajo-_

**-Shanks : **No seas tonta….-_dijo riéndose de manera seductora-_

_Reira hizo un gesto para que Shanks se acercara y esta le susurro suavemente al oído._

**-Reira : **pues**…**esta vez quiero que sea diferente_…que no sea solo sexo…-dijo tímidamente susurrando al oído del pelirrojo- _qui…..quiero que me hagas el amor….

_Shanks la miró sonrojado y sorprendido , no se hubiera imaginado nunca que una persona tan fría y orgullosa como ella tuviera el valor para decir semejante cosa pues eso eran palabras mayores._

_Shanks jaló a Reira hacia él y la sentó de forma que se quedaron cara a cara y cuerpo con cuerpo._

**-Shanks : **te amo …

_Dijo tiernamente el pelirrojo mientras empezaba con el vaivén, ambos se miraron mutuamente mientras no dejaban de gemir de placer Reira cogió fuerte la mano de su amado mientras no dejaba de moverse en todo momento._

_Ambos cayeron en el montón de paja dejándose llevar por la pasión quedando el encima de la joven capitana , aunque el pelirrojo no dejaba de aumentar mas y mas las estocadas y Reira no dejaba de gemir su nombre sin parar. Él se excitaba cada vez mas al oír como la muchacha gritaba su nombre._

_Reira volvió a _gritar con fuerza _ no se podía contener mas y clavó las uñas en la viril espalda del apuesto pelirrojo dejándole una buena marca-_

_Shanks apretó los puños al sentir las uñas como se clavaban en su espalda , él ya no podía aguantar mas ni ella tampoco .Ambos se miraron entre gemidos y gritos de pasión._

**Shanks : **yo…creo que voy a…-_ antes de que pudiera terminar la frase dio con fuerza una ultima estocada que provocó que Reira abriera mas las piernas . Ambos lanzaran un ultimo gran gemido de placer y Shanks cayó encima de ella consumido por el esfuerzo._

**-Reira :**gracias….-_ dijo mientras reposaba durante unos segundos debajo de el-.___

**-Shanks :**¿gracias? ¿Porque? –_dijo sonriendo y sudando por el esfuerzo-_

**-Reira : **por querme así…_-dijo con los ojos llorosos-_

_Shanks le sonrrió , esta se dio cuenta que Shanks la quería de verdad y a partir de ese instante Reira se entregaba frecuentemente al capitán , ella estaba en la cumbre de la felicidad absoluta , todo parecía maravilloso incluso se olvidó por completo de sus deberes con la armada ,ya se sentía mas pirata que marine , lo que no sabia es que pronto le esperaría una visita muy familia que haría que los problemas volvieran a aparecer.._


	5. Monkey D Garp se presenta

Capitulo 5 ''Monkey D Garp se presenta''

_En una tarde tranquila y soleada , el navío de Akagami navegaba majestuoso , los piratas estaban de resaca ,porque no habían dejado de beber durante toda la noche. Todos estaban tranquilos y descansando,de repente uno de los piratas se dió cuenta que había un intruso en el barco ,este se plantó frente a los piratas ._

**-Garp : **cabrones ¡donde esta mi hija!¡¿Que le habéis echo?_ –dijo mientras agarró a uno de los piratas por el cuello y lo tiró al suelo-_

**-Ben : **tu eres si no recuerdo mal el vicealmirante Monkey D Garp ¿no?-_dijo vacilante-_

**-Garp : **¡ese soy yo! Pero ahora no importa eso repito ¿!Donde esta mi hija?-dijo gritando mientras golpeaba y derrumbaba a todos los piratas que le atacaban-

**-Yassop : **tu eres el padre de Reira-chan?_-dijo sorprendido-_

**-Garp : **exacto y por vuestro bien espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi querida hija porque si es así os matare sin dudarlo-_dijo furioso- ¡¿_Donde esta akagami? ¡Que aparezca ese cobarde! ¿¡O es que tiene miedo!

**-Yassop:** nuestro capitán ahora esta ocupado no puede recibirte ahora …

**-Garp : **¡¿ah si? ¡¿ Crees que me importa lo que tenga que hacer o no ese cretino?

_Mientras tanto Shanks y Reira estaban dentro del navío consumando su amor en la habitación . Él estaba sentado en un sillón y ella encima mientras se movía de arriba a abajo y gimiendo de placer sin parar ._

**-Shanks : **H-Has… oído eso? –_decía entre gemidos mientras la muchacha no dejaba de moverse - _

**-Reira : **Que mas da…seguro que serán tus hombres armando barullo otra vez.. -decía aumentando la intensidad de su movimiento a la misma vez que arqueaba la espalda y cerraba los ojos-

_En ese preciso instante Garp abrió de par en par la puerta de la sala ._

**-Garp : **¡Akagami! Donde esta mi hij….-_este se quedó totalmente de piedra cuando vió a su hija encima del pelirrojo, ambos desnudos y sudando cuerpo con cuerpo-_

**-Reira : **¡P-Papa!¡¿Q-Que haces tu aquí?-dijo sorprendida y sonrrojada-

**-Garp : **¡Quítale tus zarpas a mi hija cabrón!-_dijo gritando y furioso-_

**-Shanks :** ¿Garp es tu padre?-_dijo sorprendido-_

_Garp se giró para no ver aquella escena._

**-Garp : **Ahora os esperare arriba y espero que me deis una buena explicación de todo esto –_dijo furioso , entonces cerro las puertas y se fue-_

_Reira se levantó de encima de Shanks y empezó a vestirse ,estaba pálida no sabia que le diría a su padre y aún menos a la marina pues se acabarían enterando de todas formas y seria su fin , este se acercó a ella mientras también se vestía._

**-Shanks : **Reira…mira ..no he sido muy franco contigo –_dijo mientras cogía una botella de sake- _

**-Reira : **¿como? ¿A que viene eso ahora? –_dijo mirándole preocupada-_

**-Shanks : **Reira lo siento…me he ..-_dijo pegando un trago de aquel sake_- aprovechado de ti…solo has sido una pequeña diversión...de otras tantas…lo siento..

**-Reira : **no…..no….mientes…te conozco y mientes…-_esta empezaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras miraba al pelirrojo – _tu y yo…nos queremos...

**-Shanks : **_-suspira- _ Reira…yo te mentí para mi solo fuiste un juego, te utilicé lo siento…

**-Reira:**¡mientes , mientes, mientes!-_dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas -_ mírame….y dime que no es verdad , que no me amas…..dímelo!-_dijo gritando entre lloros-_

_Shanks se plantó frente a Reira, la cojió de los hombros y la miró fijamente._

**-Shanks : **Reira…yo no..te amo..-_dijo suspirando-_ todo fue y juego…lo siento…

_Reira miró el rostro de Shanks , él tenia una mirada convencida y decidida a la vez , no se podían creer que el hombre al que se había entregado le había echo semejante cosa, la había engañado y utilizado de una manera cruel._

**-Reira : **pero…pero…yo te amo….-_dijo mientras lo abrazaba-_

_Entonces este se apartó de Reira rechazando aquel abrazo._

**-Shanks : **yo nunca te dije que te enamoraras de mi…

**-Reira : **¡eres un bastardo como todos los piratas! ¡¿Porque me tuve que enamorarme de ti? Lo peor de todo es que no te puedo decir que te odio porque me muero por ti….¿como has podido…?

**-Shanks : **ya te puedes ir….ha sido un placer conocerte..capitana Monkey D Reira…-_dijo mientras se sentaba en su enorme sillón y bebía su sake-_

_Entonces Reira miró aquella actitud tan arrogante y cruel que mostraba el pelirrojo , no se podía contener mas entonces giró media vuelta y se fue a la cubierta del navío donde le esperaba Garp._

**-Garp : **¡Reira! ¡Me debes una explicación!-_dijo enfadado-_

_Garp vió a su hija con el rostro pálido y lleno de lagrimas y no tuvo el valor para gritarle mas al verla en ese estado._

**-Reira : **vámonos papa…no quiero volver mas aquí…_-dijo entre lagrimas-_

**-Garp : **hija ¿estas….bien?-_dijo preocupado-_

**-Reira :** ¡joder si! ¡Vámonos!-_dijo entre lloros-_

_Reira subió al barco de la marina en el cual su padre había venido, Garp por su parte decidió ir a charlar con Shanks en privado antes de marcharse . Garp entró en la habitación y vió a Shanks en el sillón contemplando con la mirada apagada la botella de sake rota en el suelo derramando todo su contenido._

**-Garp : **gracias…debe haber sido duro..

**-Shanks : **¿duro?no lo es tanto si es por su bien…cuídala…_-dijo con una sonrrisa apagada-_

**-Garp : **ni lo dudes _–dijo mientras se volteaba para marcharse-_

_El barco de la marina se alejaba , Reira miraba por la cubierta como el barco de su amado , aquel que la engaño y traicionó pero que estaba completamente enamorada de el se alejaba y pensaba que seria de su vida a partir de ese momento._

_._


	6. Aun te amo

Capitulo 6 ''Aún te amo…''

_Pasó un buen tiempo después de aquella amarga despedida , Reira se había vuelto aún mas fría y desconfiada , pero desde que Shanks le rompió de esa forma el corazón ,ella se entregó totalmente a la marina .Se hizo mas fuerte y incluso consiguió hacerse una gran espadachina , todo eso con el único propósito de olvidar a aquel hombre que le había traicionado .Un día cuando volvió de una de sus misiones Garp la esperaba para darle una grata noticia._

**-Garp :** Reira , todos han visto tus enormes progresos…y la marina ha decidido hacerte vicealmirante _–dijo sonriendo- _ahora eres como yo…¡enhorabuena hija_!-dijo abrazándola-_

**-Reira: **¿De verdad…?.Entonces creo que ya estoy lista…_-dijo con una mirada seria-_

**-Garp :** ¿lista para que?_-dijo extrañado-_

**-Reira : **cosas mías…._-dijo enfurecida- _me voy a terminar una tarea pendiente…

**-Garp : **R-Reira….-_dijo preocupado mientras miraba como su hija se preparaba para partir-_

_Reira cogió su afilada espada y se vistió con su nuevo atuendo de vicealmirante . Cogió un barco pequeño para ir mas rápido y se fue sola sin ningún hombre a su disposición a cumplir la tarea que tenia pendiente._

_Era de noche , el barco de akagami estaba tranquilo porque todos descansaban después de una pequeña fiesta como siempre y a Yassop le tocaba hacer guardia en la cubierta para variar .Él estaba tranquilo observando el sereno mar , cuando vio que una sombra albergaba en la cubierta , se trataba de un intruso._

**-Yassop : **¡eh! ¿tu que haces aquí?-_dijo apuntándole con el arma entonces al acercarse pudo observar mejor a aquella misteriosa persona- ¡_vaya! pero…. ¡si eres Reira! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

**-Reira: **si…ya…dile al cretino de tu capitán que salga…-dijo seriamente-

**-Shanks : **vaya…vaya…que tenemos por aquí…-_dijo apareciendo de la nada-_

_Reira y Shanks se miraron mutuamente ,esta desenfundó el sable que tenia y su mirada enfureció._

**-Reira : **eh venido….a acabar contigo…

_En ese momento Reira saltó hacia Shanks y le atacó con el sable, Shanks desenfundó la suya parando el ataque ._

**-Shanks : **ju ju vaya parece que has mejorado _–dijo sonriendo- _te has hecho mas fuerte ¿has estado entrenando?_-dijo divertido mientras esquivaba los ataques continuos de Reira con su sable-_

**-Reira : **¡callate! hoy uno de nosotros caerá….y esa no pienso ser yo ..-_dijo aumentado la intensidad de los golpes-_

**-Yassop : **¿no deberíamos pararles?_-dijo preocupado mientras observaba desde la distancia-_

**-Ben **: no tranquilo. Estos dos se quieren demasiado no serian capaces de hacerse daño _–dijo echando una sonrisa floja-_

_Así empezaron una batalla por el barco , Shanks esquivaba los ataques de Reira pero esta consiguió con uno de sus golpes que Shanks cayera .Esta apuntaba al cuello del pelirrojo con su noble sable, pero cuando se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia se paró en seco._

**-Reira : **te…estas…dejando…-_dijo furiosa- _tú…..yo te he visto pelear con Mihawk….y no peleas igual_…-decía mientras se echaba atrás pues si había una cosa que ofendiera era que no la tomaran enserio en una batalla-_

**-Shanks : **peleas bien…-_dijo guardando el sable-_

**-Reira : **sabes que…ya me estoy cansando de todo esto..-_dijo manteniendo su mirada furiosa- _yo…yo…

_Entonces esta cogió su enorme sable y se lo empezó a clavar a si misma en la tripa poco a poco ._

**-Shanks : **¡Reira!…..ya basta no tiene gracia…déjate de juegos…-_dijo con un tono preocupado-_

**-Reira : **que mas te da….si yo no te importo….tampoco te importara que muera en tus narices.. –_decía mientras se clavaba mas el sable-_

**-Shanks : **vale no seas idiota y deja de lastimarte inútilmente

**-Reira : **así es mejor para los dos…yo muero y te dejo en paz –_decía mientras empezaba a escupir sangre y formaba un charco sangriento a su alrededor- _

_Entonces Shanks se dirigió hacia Reira , le quitó con cuidado el sabe y le golpeó en la cara_.

**-Shanks : **eres la persona mas testaruda y cabezota que he conocido en mi vida_..-dijo enfadado- _no….vuelvas a lastimarte…nunca ..

**-Reira : **lo haré ….y todas las veces que haga falta….-_dijo mientras cayó en el suelo respirando con dificultad-_

_Shanks la cogió con cuidado y la __tumbó en una cama ,el medico de la tripulación intentaba curarla . Cuando este acabo pidió que todos abandonaran la habitación pero Shanks se quedó , se sentó al lado de la joven mientras miraba como esta respiraba con dificultad._

**-Reira : **para qu…que quiero vivir –_dijo mientras se levantaba poco a poco-_ es mejor que..a..acabe con todo esto…

**-Shanks : **acuéstate no seas cabezota ..

**-Reira : **déjame en paz…-_decía mientras se levantaba-_

**-Shanks : **eres una insensata, no se porque te has hecho pasar por eso…y te he dicho que te acuestes …

**-Reira : **no…ya me cansé …-_entonces esta se empezó a quitar las vendas y a derramar mas sangre- _es dulce saber…que voy a morir delante de la persona que amo…

**-Shanks : **¡ya basta Reira! No tiene gracia ¡deja de lastimarte!

_Este se puso encima de ella contra la cama sujetando los brazos de la muchacha para inmovilizarla empapándose de la misma sangre que Reira había derramado_

**-Reira : **porque me ….torturas así…déjame morir….es lo que deseo_..-dijo con la voz cada vez mas apagada mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas-_

**-Shanks : **no …dejare nunca que mueras….

**-Reira : **por favor Shanks te lo suplico….déjame…soy patética ¿no lo ves?

_En ese momento Shanks se dejo caer cuidadosamente encima de Reira._

**-Shanks : suspira**yo no te perdonaría nunca…que me quitaras a la cosa que mas amo en este mundo…_-dijo apretando el puño- _

**-Reira : **pero…tu dijiste…

**-Shanks : **¡ya se lo que dije! ¡Lo hice por tu bien! ¿Acaso no sabes como te miraran si saben que te relacionas conmigo?

**-Reira : **me da igual lo que digan o dejen de decir yo te quiero…

**-Shanks :**terca…._–dijo susurrándole al oído- _

_Reira se llenó de felicidad y abrazó a su amado que estaba encima de ella , no quería que ese momento se acabara. Entonces Shanks se levantó y se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola ._

**-Shanks : **lo siento olvidaba que estabas herida…¿te he hecho daño?-_dijo preocupado-_

**-Reira** : no tonto…-_dijo echándole una pequeña sonrisa picara y cerrando los ojos para descansar-_

_Shanks la abrazó mas y esta se acurrucó dormida en su torso y así pasaron la noche juntos al fin._


	7. La muerte de Reira

Capitulo 7 ''Pesadilla''

_Pasó un tiempo desde aquellos sucesos , Reira no podía ver mucho a Shanks porque la marina sospecharía y seria un problema para ambos . En cierta ocasión ella volvía hacia la base de la marina después de una dura misión ,se paró en una ciudad antes de llegar a la base y entró en un bar , de echo le había cogido mucho gusto ir a los bares y beber un buen sake porque le recordaba mucho al tiempo en el que estaba con Shanks aunque en la marina no estaba muy bien visto hacer ese tipo de cosas y su mas fiel soldado Hidan no dudo en decírselo mientras la miraba preocupado._

**-Hidan: **e...¿oiga capitana no cree que la gente hablara mal de usted?

**-Reira : **¿Porque dices eso?

**-Hidan : **mira se lo digo porque la admiro mucho y le tengo respeto…pero se comporta como un vulgar pirata…y la gente esta empezando a hablar_-dijo preocupado-_

**-Reira :** no digas estupideces …la gente habla mucho y es muy entrometida ¿dime tú me ves como un pirata?

**-Hidan : **¡N-no!, para nada creo que es una fantastica vicealmirante y la respeto mucho pero….la gente a veces puede ser muy cruel por pequeñeces solo la quiero proteger porque la admiro nada mas..

**-Reira : **gracias por tu apoyo ...

_Mientras conversaban se empezó a oír barullo por la calle la gente corría descontrolada y entonces apareció en el bar uno de los soldados de Reira lleno de sangre respirando con dificultad ._

**-Soldado: **c-capitana…..-_dijo cayendo al suelo-_

**-Reira: **p-pero ¿q-que? –_dijo dirigiéndose hacia al soldado malherido-_ ¡¿quien demonios te ha hecho semejante cosa?

**-Soldado :**K-Kaidou…._-dijo antes de perder el conocimiento por completo-_

_Reira observó como su subordinado perdía el conocimiento , a ella le enfureció bastante , en fin eran sus soldados de confianza y no consentía que nadie tocara a ninguno de ellos entonces esta desenfundó el sable y fue a haber el causante de todo aquello._

_Esta fue en el sentido contrario en el que corría la gente para encontrar al culpable cada paso que se acercaba oía mas y mas los disparos y gritos desesperados de los aldeanos , cuando llego Kaidou empezó a reírse y ordeno a sus nakamas que dejaran de masacrar a la gente._

**-Kaidou :** vaya , vaya , vaya….pero que tenemos aquí…

**-Reira : **oye ¿se puede saber que te ha hecho esta gente?

**-Kaidou : **necesito dinero para comprar un nuevo barco , así que decidí cogerle dinero a esta simpática gente.. ¿algún problema?

**-Reira : **eres un payaso deja a esa gente en paz….

**-Kaidou:** ¿acaso sabes con quien estas hablando?-dijo vacilante-

**-Reira : **no me importa quien seas…_-dijo sacando el sable- _

**-Kaidou : ¡**ah! ¿Quieres pelea? Haberlo dicho antes… aunque es una pena matar una mujer tan bella como tu…una lastima…

_Kaidou se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Reira y esta esquivo su golpe por los pelos , se quedo sorprendida por la potencia del golpe que logro romper el asfalto de la calle haciéndolo pedazos ._

**-Kaidou : **vaya , vaya por lo visto tienes buenos reflejos…

_Reira se distanció de Kaidou y se dio cuenta que en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría posibilidad pues el era muy fuerte , cogió el sable con las dos manos y apuntó hacia Kaidou._

**-Reira :** no me subestimes…te podría costar caro…

_Esta subió el sable y lo bajó con fuerza ,entonces una especie de fuerza salió disparada de la hoja del sable haciendo que Kaidou recibiera cortes al ser tocado por el haki de de la joven capitana ._

**-Kaidou : **¡maldita niñata! ¡Esto no te lo perdonare nunca!

**-Reira : **bla bla bla …-_dijo con un tono de burla-_ mucho hablar y poco pelear …

_Kaidou se levantó furioso y la atacó varias veces , pero esta lo esquivaba sin problemas ya que su mayor facultad era la velocidad y aprovechaba para darle varias estocadas con el sable haciéndole mas heridas al pirata._

**-Kaidou : **ya me he cansado…-_dijo furioso- _ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz…

**-Reira: **a ya cállate….aburres..

_Kaidou se levantó sangrando por los cortes que había recibido , ese se quedo de pie plantado , parecía tramar algo pues el suelo se empezó a mover y las casas de alrededor se empezaron a derrumbar .Reira sabia que algo se avecinaba y se giro donde estaban sus soldados mirando la batalla._

**-Reira **:¡Hidan! ¡Llévate a la flota de aquí!¡Corréis peligro!

**-Hidan :** ¡pero si va ganando usted claramente! ¿¡Porque preocuparse!

**- Reira: **¡haz lo que te ordeno!Este no es un hombre normal lo presiento…

_Hidan se fue con el resto de la flota con el acorazado de la marina , mientras que Reira volvia a concentrar su haki en el sable._

**-Kaidou: **acabemos…con esto…..de una vez…

_En ese momento las dos fuerzas crecieron , se podía ver desde el cielo el duro combate de los dos enfrentados . Hidan miro preocupado mientras se alejaba del navío como aquel pequeño lugar se desvanecía a causa del destello que desprendía ese combate._

_Unos días después Hidan volvió a la base , y fue a ver a Garp con urgencia , este estaba comiendo sus galletas de arroz mientras miraba como el muchacho se acercaba con un enorme sable en la mano y una capa de la marina doblada._

**-Garp : ¡**hombre Hidan! ¿como os fue en la misión? ¿Mi hija fue muy dura contigo?

**-Hidan : **sobre eso quería hablarle señor…-_dijo mientras le entregaba la capa y el sable- _La capitana …tubo un altercado…con uno de los yonkous…

**-Garp : **No_…..-dijo mientras le empezaban a temblar las manos que sostenía el sable y el atuendo-_ ¿y donde….esta ella?.

**-Hidan : **ella nos ordenó que nos fuéramos….y…la dejamos atrás …cuando volví..solo encontré su sable y su capa….lo siento…

_El silencio envenenó la habitación , Garp bajo la mirada y le pidió a Hidan que lo dejara solo , este obedeció y se fue , al cerrar la puerta se oyó un golpe que hizo temblar toda la base, pues era Garp descargando todo su dolor en aquel golpe abrumador . _

_Garp decidió tomarse un largo descanso para superar la perdida de su hija , la noticia se infundo por los mares . Pronto se desataría una guerra que enfrontaría a dos de las cuatro fuerzas grandes fuerzas que había en todo el ancho mar…_


	8. Una terrible noticia

Capitulo 8''Una terrible noticia..''

_El barco de el gran akagami surcaba majestuoso los mares , Shanks y los suyos bebían y comían celebrando un pequeño banquete después de haber derrotado a una poderosa banda de piratas , mientras charlaban y cantaban en el gran navío. _

**-Yassop :** ¡Vamos capitán celebremos nuestra ultima victoria! _–dijo mientras alzaba su jarra llena de sake-_

**-Ben : **si la verdad es que ha estado impresionante , el pirata Caníbal no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer contra usted .

**-Shanks :** ¡Venga , venga! Dejaos de alabanzas y ¡celebremos esta fiesta por todo lo alto!

_Pero mientras celebraban y festejaban un hombre misterioso que no era de los akagami apareció caminando tranquilo dirigiéndose a Shanks._

**-Mihawk : **así que era eso… no cambiaras nunca…-_dijo mientras se plantaba en frente de Shanks-_

**-Shanks : **ju ju ¿has venido a pelear?-_dijo sacando el sable –_

**-Mihawk :** no..veras.. veo que no te has enterado …¿Qué no has leído el periódico?

**-Shanks : **últimamente he estado bastante ocupado no he tenido tiempo para leerlo –_dijo sonriéndole-_.

**-Mihawk : **Tu conocías a la niña de Garp ¿verdad?

**-Shanks : **ja ja ¿te refieres a Reira-chan? Si la conozco bastante.

**-Mihawk : **lo sabia….por eso he venido a decirte una cosa sobre ella , hace unos días..tuvo un enfrentamiento contra Kaidou…y el resultado fue el siguiente

_Mihawk le dio un periódico a Shanks con un titular que destacaba a primera vista que decía __''Vicealmirante pierde a vida en un terrible enfrentamiento'' __al leer Shanks semejante cosa le cambio la mirada por completo . _

**-Shanks : **si esto es una broma_….no tiene nada de gracia...-dijo mientras arrugaba el periódico que sujetaban sus manos-_

**-Miahwk : **te lo vine a decir porque te tengo respeto y además sabia que tu tenias algo con esa muchacha…bueno..será mejor que te deje solo..

_Mihawk se fue sin decir nada pero en ese momento Shanks mostró su haki sin poder evitarlo , su ira era tan inmensa que el barco se empezó a agrietar y a romper y el mar empezaba a revolverse ,Shanks parecía totalmente descontrolado._

**-Ben : **capitán tranquilícese así no arreglara nada….

**-Yassop : **capitán…-_dijo preocupado- _

**-Shanks : **vamos _ese cabron me las va a pagar…-dijo con un tono verdaderamente aterrador-_

_Todos se pusieron en marcha , el barco iba a gran velocidad se podía sentir de lejos la increíble rabia del pelirrojo ,Shanks no dijo nada durante todo el viaje , sus nakamas lo miraron preocupados porque nunca lo habían visto de esa manera , nadie se atrevía a decirle nada ._

_Al cabo de unas horas encontraron el barco de Kaidou , pues el barco de akagami había ido muy rápido . El navío se detuvo en medio del ancho mar , los dos barcos estaban frente a frente , Shanks paso al otro navío de un salto, cuando piso el navío de Kaidou hizo que se agrietara y que algunos nakamas de Kaidou se desmayaran por el poder se su terrible haki. Este se detuvo y los dos grandes yonkous quedaron en frente uno del otro , la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente , todos temían y se preguntaban que podría pasar , Kaidou se quedo mirando a Shanks extrañado mientras comía un pedazo de carne._

**-Kaidou : **¡Oh! ¡Vaya akagami! Que agradable sorpresa….¿Dime que te trae por aquí?

**-Shanks : **como….te atreviste….a quitármela_…-dijo mientras una especie aura extraña salía del cuerpo de Shanks intensamente-_

**-Kaidou : **¿Eh? ¿De que me hablas? Yo no te he quitado nada akagami ¿estas desvariando o que?

**-Shanks : **¡Tú! ¡Me la quitaste! ¡Te matare lo juro! ¡Haré que sientas el mismo dolor que estoy sintiendo yo ahora!

_El suelo del barco empezó a temblar descontroladamente , el cielo se lleno de nubarrones negros y empezó a llover . _

**-Kaidou :** ¡Oye ya basta!¡No se de que me estas hablando!

**-Shanks : **Tú….mataste…-_dijo mientras se dirigía a Kaidou -_ ¡a la persona que mas he amado en este mundo!

**-Kaidou : **¡Ah! ya se de quien me hablas...-_dijo con un tono de burla- _te refieres a aquella vicealmirante que maté hace poco , si era una niñata bastante pesada ..¿no me digas que te gustaba?_-dijo riéndose-_

_Al oír semejante comentario Shanks se abalanzó sobre Kaidou y le clavó el sable sin que este pudiera reaccionar si quiera pues el haki de Shanks de alguna manera lo inmovilizó .Le hizo una herida profunda , Kaidou miro el rostro lleno de ira y dolor del pelirrojo mientras sentía que el sable iba clavándose mas y mas en su cuerpo ._

**-Shanks : **¡¿dime te duele? ¡¿Te duele?-_dijo clavando un poco mas el sable en el cuerpo del pirata- _pues esto no es ni la mitad del dolor que siento yo….

_Kaidou empezó a escupir sangre mientras miraba el siniestro rostro del pelirrojo , los nakamas que quedaban en pie de Kaidou se quedaron petrificados del terror e incluso los nakamas de Shanks parecían un poco asustados al ver a su capitán comportarse de manera tan siniestra._.Ben se dirigió hacia donde estaban Shanks y Kaidou , y puso la mano en el hombro del pelirrojo , Shanks giró la cabeza sin dejar de clavarle el sable a Kaidou mientras este agonizaba con gritos de dolor.

**-Ben : **no…capitán…no lo haga….

**-Shanks : ¡**pero él me quitó a Reira! –_dijo furioso-_

**-Ben : **matándolo no conseguirás que ella vuelva…..déjelo capitán ..que viva con la vergüenza de haber sucumbido ante ti sin siquiera poder defenderse…déjelo…

_Shanks guardo silencio durante un momento , entonces el retiró el sable de las entrañas de Kaidou , este cayó al suelo envuelto de un charco de sangre ,Shanks se alejo unos pasos y entonces al pelirrojo se le cayo el sable mientras contemplaba como la lluvia caía del cielo._

Este_gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amada haciéndolo temblar todo por completo , su rostro se empapo de agua y lagrimas mientras volvía a su navío abatido totalmente abatido.._


	9. La pequeña esperanza

Capitulo 9 ''La pequeña esperanza de un corazón abatido..''

**_En una hermosa playa , en plena noche se encontraba una mujer de espalas , con un precioso vestido blanco .Shanks estaba en frente de ella entonces la mujer se giró y le sonrió de manera picara , esa mujer era Reira , este se dirigió hacia ella al descubrir su rostro del todo pero cada vez que se acercaba mas a ella , esta cada vez se alejaba mas y mas…_**

**_Todo oscureció y Shanks al fin abrió los ojos , pues solo había sido uno de los muchos sueños que había tenido con su amada desde que esta se fue. Entonces se oyó picar la puerta , era Ben , uno de sus mas fieles nakamas ._**

**-Ben : **¿se encuentra bien capitán?-_dijo con tono preocupado-_

**-Shanks :** je…te mentiría si te dijera que si….-_dijo levantándose de la cama-_

**-Ben : **si..quiere tomarse un descanso lo entenderemos vayamos al est blue…un tiempo por allí ,sin navegar le vendría bien…

**-Shanks : **no…mi deber es continuar. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Además_..-dijo con una media sonrisa-_ ella no querría que dejara de ser lo que soy ni un instante por su culpa…

**-Ben :** pero si apenas duerme mi capitán…esto le esta matando..

**-Shanks : **gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien _–dijo sonriendo-_

_Uno de sus nakamas entró de repente en la habitación irrumpiendo la conversación , avisando a su capitán de que habían llegado a su próximo destino , estos se prepararon para bajar a aquella isla , todos los nakamas bajaron , el ultimo en bajar fue su capitán todos lo miraron y en cierto modo se alegraron de que su capitán estuviera bien o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba ._

_Él y su tripulación andaban hacia una pequeña aldea que había en aquella isla por el camino y se encontraron a un hombre paseando un rebaño de ovejas ,Shanks se detuvo amablemente a preguntar ._

**-Shanks : **Hola , dígame señor ¿donde podría encontrar un buena cantina?-_dijo sonriéndole –_

**-Hombre : **jo jo jo , vaya forasteros…si veras continuad recto y justo veréis una plaza y justo delante encontrareis la mejor cantina de la aldea.¡.jo jo jo!

_Shanks le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia allí , toda la gente de aquel lugar parecía muy amable, también habían muchos forasteros que o bien venían de pasada o bien se quedaron simplemente en aquella aldea acogedora conviviendo con los con la gente de allá .Este y su tripulación se dirigían a la cantina cuando otra banda de piratas se interpuso en su camino ._

**-Pirata : **Pero si es el gran akagami _–dijo riéndose-_ corre el rumor de que últimamente te has dejado mucho…

**-Shanks : **bueno paramos a comer aquí y después continuaremos en busca de la isla del hielo dicen que Shirohigue se encuentra allá .. _–dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la cantina ignorando por completo al otro pirata- _

**-Pirata : **¡Maldito cabron ! ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

_Estas palabras se quedaron en el aire pues Shanks ya estaba dentro de la cantina y había vuelto a ignorar a aquel pirata, este entró enfadado a la cantina y se dirigió a donde estaba Shanks que estaba como siempre bebiendo un buen sake._

**-Pirata : **¡ Te estoy hablando no me ignores_!-entonces este saco una pistola y apunto a la cabeza de Shanks mientras bebía tan tranquilo_ - ¿No te han dicho nunca que las mujeres inútiles están mejor muertas_?-dijo riéndose grotescamente_ -

_En ese momento Shanks paró de beber , todos los nakamas de Shanks y la gente dejaron de comer y miraron atentos al pelirrojo pues aquel pirata había tocado un tema muy crucial para él ,la muerte de Reira .Entonces el pelirrojo lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó haciendo que el pirata no pudiera tocar el suelo._

**-Shanks : **pasare por alto que me insultes, pasare por alto que me desprecies o incluso que me golpees o me escupas a traición…pero ¡no te consiento que hables mal de ella! _–dijo apretando mas su cuello haciendo mas dificultosa la respiración del pirata –_

_Mientras apretaba mas y mas el cuello del pirata , todo el mundo miraba consternado la actitud de Shanks , sus propios nakamas estaban en silencio observando nada extrañados la actitud de su capitán .Este estaba furioso ,pero por un momento ,solo por un solo instante al pelirrojo le vino a la mente la imagen de Reira con su sonrisa picara pero a la vez encantadora que siempre solía hacer ,entonces este volvió a la realidad y soltó al pirata dejándolo caer . A continuación se fue de la cantina sin decir ni una palabra dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. _

**-Yassop : **él dice que esta bien…pero necesita tiempo , nuca lo había visto así…-_dijo preocupado- _

**-Ben : **es normal …las noticias vuelan ,ahora todos saben su punto débil y van buscando su provocación , pero.. hay que admitir que todo eso ha hecho que nuestro capitán este en la cumbre de los piratas _–dijo comiendo un buen trozo de carne-_

_Shanks salió de la aldea y continuó caminando solo de regreso al navío, necesitaba estar solo , cuando se encontró justo en frente del barco a 4 misteriosos hombres con capas .Shanks los reconoció rápidamente , pues estos eran de la armada revolucionaria y uno de los 4 hombres se acercó a él._

**-**Akagami Shanks…Kuma quiere verte …

**-Shanks : **ahora no estoy para peleas…en otra ocasión…

- Créeme ..te interesa reunirte con el pues él te puede ayudar a saber la verdad …dentro de 3 días te esperará en Sabaody.. ni un día mas….

**-Shanks : ¿**para que me iba a arriesgar ir allí ahora? ¿Y que quieres decir con ''la verdad''?

_Entonces Yassop apareció corriendo por detrás del pelirrojo y los 4 encapuchados desaparecieron del lugar sin contestarle y dejar ni rastro , como si se desvanecieran en mismo el paisaje .Este se quedo extrañado y se preguntaba el motivo por el que Kuma querría verle . _

**-Yassop : **¿Capitán se encuentra bien?He visto a esos tipos ¿quienes eran?

_El silencio envenenó por un momento el ambiente , Shanks estaba pensativo , su nakama lo miraba preocupado , pero después de un instante el pelirrojo se giró hacia su nakamas decidido._

**-Shanks : **llama a todos …nos vamos a Sabaody ..

**-Yassop : **¿Qué? ¿¡Se puede saber que se le ha perdido en ese lugar!

**-Shanks : **Tu llámalos…tenemos que partir ya_..-dijo subiendo al navío_- necesito..saber la verdad…

_Yassop se fue de nuevo a la aldea a avisar a los nakamas sin protestar , pues sabía que su capitán no solía hacer o decir las cosas a la ligera .Shanks se preguntaba que habían querido decir los revolucionarios , y tenia una extraña sensación que le decía que tenia que ir a ver a Kuma lo antes posible.._


	10. El misterioso regalo de Dragon

Capitulo 10 ''El misterioso regalo de Dragon..''

_Shanks estaba en la cubierta del barco , con la mirada impaciente , sus nakamas lo notaron enseguida, todos se dieron cuenta que el __estado del pelirrojo cambió para bien; aunque aun seguía un poco triste por lo ocurrido semanas atrás. El navio llegó al archipiélago de Sabaody en pocos días una vez llegaron , buscaron un lugar discreto para dejar el barco. Unos cuantos piratas de Akagami se quedaron a custodiar el barco, mientras el resto bajó a tierra firme._

**-Yassop : **y bien capitán …¿por donde empezara a buscar?

**-Shanks : **ju eso es bien sencillo..-_dijo mientras caminaba_ – solo tenemos que buscar donde mas alboroto haya

**-Ben : **esto esta repleto de piratas..-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor- ha que tener cuidado..

_La gente se quedaba mirando al pelirrojo y a su tripulación pues estos eran muy temidos y respetados por sus hazañas ,el ambiente se silenció y solo se oían los susurros de la gente pero una pequeña discusión interrumpió aquel momento . Una mujer y un enorme hombre peleaban entre sí , aquel hombre cogió del brazo a la mujer y la tiró al suelo de golpe haciéndole pequeñas heridas en su pálido rostro. Todos se quedaron de nuevo callados y asustados pues ese hombre no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que un Tenryuubito , un miembro de un pequeño grupo con mucho poder al que nadie se atrevía a tocar ni decir nada porque estaban protegidos por la marina .Todos se arrodillaron enseguida excepto la tripulación de Shanks que se quedaron parados mirando la situación delante del Tenryuubito._

**-Tenryuubito : ¿**y tú que miras? Humano asqueroso…-_dijo mirando en especial a Shanks-_

**-Shanks : **oye…¿sabes que no esta bien que trates así a una pobre mujer?

**-Tenryuubito : **a ti no te incumbe para nada lo que haga o deje de hacer con mis esclavas ..y ahora arrodíllate si no quieres que llame a un almirante , escoria humana..

**-Shanks : **denegado –_dijo añadiendo una sonrisa_- y ahora por favor deja a esa mujer en paz ¿quieres?

**-Tenryuubito : **¿crees que le voy a hacer caso a una escoria como tú?-_Entonces este cogió a la mujer del suelo y empezó a estrangularla mientras miraba de forma arrogante al pelirrojo- _esto es lo que pasa...cuando una esclava sale defectuosa.

_Al momento Shanks se abalanzó , golpeó al Tenryuubito y cogió a la mujer en brazos dejando al _Tenryuubito _en el suelo inconsciente_.

**-Shanks : **ju ju creo que voy a tener problemas –_dijo divertido- _Ben encárgate de muchacha parece mal herida yo seguiré en busca de Kuma .

**-Ben : **capitán ¿acaso no sabe en el lío en que se acaba de meter?

**-Shanks : **Por eso debo buscar pronto a Kuma , tu encárgate de la mujer mientras yo voy en su búsqueda antes de que venga algún almirante

_Pero Shanks no tuvo que buscar mucho pues al girarse ya estaba allí nada mas ni nada menos que Kuma , con su presencia imponente._

**-Kuma : **Akagami…¿Que no sabes que es la discreción?

**-Shanks : **solo he tenido un pequeño intercambio de opiniones nada mas _–dijo señalando al Tenryuubito en el suelo inconsciente-_

**-Kuma : **como tu digas…ven , vayamos a un lugar mas discreto ..y solos por favor..

_Shanks le hizo un gesto a los suyos de que se dirigieran ya al navío mientras él se alejaba con Kuma , estos se fueron a un lugar apartado de la multitud y empezaron a conversar._

**-Shanks : **Y bien…¿Que quieres de mi?

**-Kuma : **¿Yo? no quiero nada.. solo vengo a darte un obsequio de parte de Dragon

**-Shanks : **¿Dragon? ¿Y porque querría darme algo Dragon el revolucionario?

**-Kuma :**da gracias que Dragon te quiere ayudar y deja de hacer tantas preguntas arrogantes Akagami no Shanks…

_Kuma se metió la mano en un bolsillo , sacó un papel y se lo dio a Shanks._

**-Shanks : **¿Una vivrecard|?¿Y de quién es si se puede saber?

**-Kuma : **Tu síguela…si quieres saber la verdad , y yo creo que si te interesa , no te puedo decir de quien és por órdenes de Dragon pero si te puedo decir que si la sigues te encontraras una grata sorpresa..

**-Shanks : **ju , la verdad es que me extraña que Dragon quiera ayudarme…

_Aun no había terminado la frase y Kuma desapareció de la nada _, _Shanks se quedo mirando aquel papel un momento , y pensó en que ''grata sorpresa'' se encontraría si la siguiese .Este se lo guardo en su sombrero , no sabia porque pero tenia la necesidad de seguir aquella vivrecard fuese como fuese y se dirigió al navío con tranquilidad , mientras todos sus nakamas le estaban en el navío esperando impacientes a que su capitán regresase._

**-Ben : **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fueron las cosas?

**-Shanks : **Kuma me dio una vivrecard…de parte de Dragon…-_dijo pensativo-_

**-Yassop : ¿**Dragon?¿Y que quiere de ti ahora tan de repente?

**-Shanks : **no lo se…es lo que intento saber , Dragon no tiene motivos para hacerme regalo alguno.. ¿Y si se tratara de una trampa?

**-Ben : **Bueno capitán…tal vez me equivoque pero.. si te paras a pensar..¿Dragon no es el hermano de Reira…?

_Al decir eso Ben , Shanks levantó bien la cabeza , pues lo que había dicho era cierto , Dragon era el hermano mayor de Reira y de algún modo Dragon intentaba decirle algo a Shanks , algo que este tenia que saber pasase lo que pasase .Este sacó el pequeño papel y vio que señalaba hacia una dirección con urgencia._

**-Shanks : **se que suena a una locura…pero tengo la necesidad que seguir la vivrecard…

**-Ben : **Te entendemos capitán…pero…fíjese.. la vivrecard señala dirección hacia el nuevo mundo.. _–dijo señalando_- necesitaremos un coating para pasar…

**-Yassop : **¿Y donde encontraremos alguien que lo haga en tan poco tiempo?

_En ese momento alguien salió del interior del barco interrumpiendo por completo la conversación , era una mujer . De echo era la mujer que Shanks había salvado anteriormente , todos los de la tripulación se quedaron mirándola. _

**-Shanks :** ¡Oh!¿Ya estas bien?-_dijo sonriendo-_

**-Ciel : **perdón…no me he presentado.. mi nombre es Ciel Read..

**-Shanks : **ju ju ju tranquila no hace falta que seas tan formal mujer _–dijo dándole un leve golpe amistoso en la espalda-_ lo importante es que estas a salvo..

**-Ciel : **Gracias por haberme salvado…-_dijo tímidamente-_ pero no tenias que haberlo echo.. yo solo soy y siempre he sido una simple esclava...y por mi culpa te meterás en líos…

**-Shanks : **No digas tonterías , ahora eres libre , puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras ..

**-Ciel : **Em..si claro..si tuviera donde ir….quedándome aquí seguro que me vuelven a vender como esclava...

**-Shanks : **Bueno si quieres te puedes quedar y te sacaremos de este archipiélago de echo nosotros tenemos que marchar ya porque en nada vendrá un almirante por lo que le hice al Tenryuubito –_dijo sin dejar de sonreír-_

**-Ciel : **no veo justo que viaje por la cara….además de que me has salvado la vida.. antes creo haber oído que hablabais sobre que necesitabais un coating ..yo casualmente se hacerlos.. te lo haré a cambio del gran favor que me has hecho..

**-Shanks : **¿¡De verdad! ¿Harías eso?

**-Ciel: **pero seria mejor que lo hiciera en otro lugar aquí corremos peligro..

**-Shanks : **esta bien pero de todas formas.. ¡Gracias de verdad!

_Este salto a abrazarla de la alegría , Ciel al notar aquel intenso abrazo se sonrojó. Aquel pirata le había salvado la vida y encima le dejaba su barco como alojamiento provisional , estaba en deuda con el encantador pelirrojo._

**-Shanks : **ju ju creo que tienes un poco de fiebre _–dijo separándose de aquel abrazo mientras le tocaba la frente- _

_Ciel se puso aun mas roja al oír el comentario del pelirrojo , pues esta no tenia fiebre para nada , solo se sonrojó al sentir el torso del tierno pelirrojo pegado a ella ._

_Cuando se pararon a comer esta no dejaba de observar la seductora sonrisa del pelirrojo mientras comía y bebía alegremente con sus demás nakamas ._

**-Yassop : **Vaya hacia tiempo que el capitán no estaba tan contento.. desde que le dieron la vivrecard no deja de sonreír y comportarse como antes –_dijo mientras comía- _

**-Ben : **pues si..la verdad es queel capitán ha recobrado la alegría…eso solo quiere decir una cosa.._-dijo sonriendo- _que probablemente no haya perdido su tesoro mas preciado como todos pensábamos...

_Ciel se acercó a Shanks tímidamente mientras este comía y bebía sake sin parar , esta se preguntaba de donde había salido semejante pirata al que no le importaba prestarse a los demás a cambio de nada .Shanks se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven y la invitó a sake , Ciel aceptó encantada , mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas al ver la seductora sonrisa del pelirrojo ._

**-Shanks : **Muchas gracias en serio, eres una gran mujer..

**-Ciel : **emm..y-yo_..-dijo poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojándose por el encantador comentario del pelirrojo_ –

_Y así empezó la búsqueda de la misteriosa vibrecard la cual a Shanks le daría la respuesta que tanto ansiaba , el encuentro de su mayor tesoro._


	11. Un reencuentro entre hermanos

Capitulo 11 ''Un encuentro entre hermanos''

_Ajeno de todo lo ocurrido , en una playa tranquila y desierta, las olas arrastraron a la misma orilla a una mujer que estaba totalmente inconsciente .Esta despertó al instante y miró hacia su alrededor preguntándose como había acabado allí e intentó levantarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía pues tenia el pie lastimado, también se percató del deplorable estado que presentaba cuando se vio reflejada en el agua del mar , pues entre otras heridas también se había echo una cicatriz muy llamativa en su mejilla . _

**-Kuma : **tu estado no podría ser peor…-_dijo apareciendo por detrás de la muchacha- _

**-Reira: **Tú…-_ dijo con voz débil mientras hacía vanos intentos para levantarse- _

**-Kuma :** bueno , aquí no haces nada …será mejor que te envie con él , de hecho está ansioso por verte –_dijo acercándose a Reira -_

**-Reira :** ¡y a ti que mas te da donde vaya o no..!¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mí!-_dijo alejándose de Kuma como podía arrastras por el suelo –_

_En ese preciso momento Kuma se inclinó hacia Reira y la tocó con la mano haciéndola desaparecer de aquel lugar ._

_Pasaron unos días y Reira despertó , lo ultimo que recordaba era a aquel enorme hombre llamado Kuma y su breve conversación . Esta miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en una isla , si no en una gran sala con un enorme escritorio y un sillón volteado , se preguntaba como había terminado en aquel lugar , pero entonces el enorme sillón se giro hacia ella . Reira se quedó sorprendida cuando se percató de que el hombre que estaba en aquel sillón era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano mayor Monkey D Dragon._

**-Dragon : **siempre buscándote problemas ..querida hermana _–dijo sonriendo mientras giraba el sillón donde él estaba sentado- _

**-Reira : **yo no te pedí que me salvaras….

_Dragon cogió a Reira en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá de la misma sala , este se sentó a su lado mientras la curaba y conversaba a la vez con la joven ._

**-Dragon : **al menos podrías decirme ''gracias'' pero claro viniendo de ti sería un tanto extraño ..

**-Reira : **gracias.. pero que conste que yo no te pedí que me salvaras…_-dijo fríamente-_

**-Dragon : **¡con lo preocupado que me tenías..!¡¿Cómo querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados si me entero por el periódico que mi hermana pequeña ha muerto?

**-Reira : ¿**Que yo he muerto? ¿Pero que estupidez es esa?

**-Dragon : **Sí , todo el mundo cree que Kaidou te mató , salió en todos los periódicos.. e incluso Akagami….

**-Reira : **¡¿Shanks? ¿Qué ocurre con el?

**-Dragon : **él fue en busca de Kaidou al enterarse de tu muerte , ja ja hermanita no me contaste que eras tan amiguita del pelirrojo _–dijo riéndose-_

**-Reira : **a mi no me hace gracia…-_dijo echándole una mirada furtiva-_

**-Dragon : **bueno, bueno tranquila… y cuéntame.. ¿Cómo escapaste de Kaidou?

**-Reira: **caí por un precipicio cuando me atacó , es lo único que recuerdo…supongo que debió creer que me había matado…

**-Dragon : **de todas formas me alegro de que estés a salvo…

**-Reira : **¿Y Shanks….está…está bien?

**-Dragon : **ja ja ja ¡vaya con akagami..!¡pues si que te tiene bien atrapada¡ _–dijo riéndose-_

**-Reira : **no-no.. digas tonterías…yo solo quiero saber si está bien.. solo curiosidad –_dijo poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa y enfadada-_

**-Dragon **: si claro…lo que tú digas… vaya la herida que te has hecho en la mejilla ..-_dijo mientras la seguía curando-_ ahora tienes que descansar..

**-Reira : **Pero yo….

**-Dragon : **ah ..no te preocupes ya me encargare de que te reúnas con Akagami..

**-Reira :** ¿Acaso lo he mencionado?**-**_dijo enfadada-_

**-Dragon : **no.. pero tu mirada te delata…ja ja ¡Ay! hermanita te conozco y sé como eres –_dijo acariciándole la cabeza-_

**-Reira: **Ahora…..ahora ¿que será de mi?...

**-Dragon : **¿Qué quieres decir?

**-Reira: **piénsalo…si ha llegado ya a tus oídos que me relaciono con Shanks…supongo que también lo sabrá la marina….si esta se entera de que sigo viva irá a por mi…por traición.. por relacionarme con el enemigo.. con un pirata..-_dijo con voz triste- _

**-Dragon :** Reira…no quería decirte esto porque se que no te va a gustar pero ¿hasta donde crees que va a llegar tu relación con el pelirrojo?

**-Reira** : ¿Qué insinuas?

**-Dragon**: que él es un pirata….

-**Reira :** ¿Y que tiene que sea pirata?_-dijo con un tono molesto-_

**-Dragon **: Pues que la mayoría de piratas suelen ser de mas de una mujer…porque los piratas nunca se atan a las normas y tampoco se comprometen , y tú lo debes saber bien…¿Acaso te ves casándote con él? suspiraAbre los ojos eso es imposible ,los piratas no se casan…roban, saquean ,viven aventuras , pero no se casan y forman familias..

**-Reira :** ¿¡Tú también piensas eso!-dijo furiosa- ¡Es que no soportáis verme feliz por una vez! ¡Shanks es diferente , lo se , no es como cualquier pirata!

**-Dragon** : Reira…te lo digo por tu bien…no te dejes llevar por el corazón …piensa bien lo que haces..

**-Reira :** ¡Dragon metete en tus asuntos!-_dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba de la habitación -_

_Mientras en una isla remota , cerca de la Red Line , los piratas de akagami estaban preparando el navío para el viaje con ayuda de la joven Ciel . Shanks estaba mas que impaciente y alegre como no se le había visto en mucho tiempo porque tenia esperanzas de tener noticias de su amada._

**-Shanks : **¡muchachos! ¿Por qué no paramos un poco y hacemos un pequeño banquete?

_Todos gritaron que si , y sacaron la comida y la bebida haciendo una buena comilona después del duro trabajo con el coating , Shanks se puso a comer como siempre y Ciel se sentó a su lado hablando con el capitán._

**-Yassop : **vaya con la nueva…se ha hecho muy amiga del capitán muy pronto ¿eh?

**-Ben : **ja ja y tan amiga…desde que llego no se aparta ningún instante de su lado..

**-Yassop : **no se que opinara ella de todo esto…

**-Ben :** oh..se avecinan problemas amigo mío….no lo dudes –_dijo mientras le daba un trago al sake-_ no lo dudes….

_A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para marchar , cruzaron la Red Line sin problemas , y después siguieron navegando unos días mas ,todo estaba saliendo bien y Shanks cada vez estaba mas feliz todo el mundo lo notaba._

**-Ciel: **vaya capitán …es increíble todo lo que hace _–dijo sonriendo_- mire le he traído un poco de licor porque le veo muy contento

**-Shanks :**¡Ah!¡Gracias!-_dijo cogiendo la botella –_ Ciel no tienes el porque llamarme capitán –_dijo sonriendo-_

**-Ciel:**¿ es…es que …acaso no le gusta mi trabajo?

**-Shanks : **¿Bromeas? Eres sumamente inteligente y haces un trabajo estupendo..es mas si no fuera por ti no hubiera ido tan rápido en mi búsqueda_-dijo echándole un buen trago al licor- _pero.. como te he dicho no me tienes que llamar capitán , yo no mando sobre ti eres libre ¿entiendes?

**-Ciel** : pero a mi me gustaría pertenecer a tu tripulación..-_dijo bajando la mirada-_ me gusta esto de ser pirata…de estar a tus ordenes..

**-Shanks : **Ciel no puedo dejar que eso ocurra , si te mataran me sentiría culpable , es muy peligroso lo hago por tu bien … _–dijo sonriendo-_

**-Ciel: **yo…te.. importo…_-dijo en voz muy baja-_

**-Shanks : **¿Qué? Perdona no te he oído

**-Ciel : **Nada….pero.. capitán.. yo…yo ¿Qué le parezco? ..quiero decir ..¿Cual es su opinión sobre mí?

**-Shanks : **eh , pues me pareces muy lista e inteligente , una mujer asombrosa con muchas cualidades

**-Ciel: ¿**D-De verdad …piensas eso de m-mi..?-dijo sonrojándose –

**-Shanks : **¡por supuesto! No te mentira con una cosa así , eres asombrosa y una gran persona a la que le debo mucho por el favor que me estas haciendo-_dijo tocándole la cabeza-_

_Ciel se puso mas roja por aquel comentario , esta al notar la mano del pelirrojo tocar su cabeza noto una agradable sensación , una sensación que no quería que acabara nunca . Le encantaba estar en contacto con su capitán y le reconfortaba oír su dulce voz diciendo semejantes cosas sobre ella definitivamente se había enamorado del noble y encantador pelirrojo. _


	12. El eterno adios

Capitulo 12 ''Lo que no pudo ser... ''

_Todo empezó en Váltigo lugar donde Reira se encontraba , una tierra rocosa y misteriosa. Era de noche , el mar estaba tranquilo y el barco de Akagami estaba totalmente silencioso pues todos dormían después de unos duros días de viaje . Pero ese agradable silencio se interrumpió cuando uno de los tripulantes entró dentro del navío y avisó a la tripulación de que se aproximaban a una isla. Shanks salió rápidamente a la cubierta, hacía frío e incluso empezó a llover y apenas se podía ver la isla; pero éste se dio cuenta de que algo en su bolsillo se movía, pues era la pequeña vibrecard que apuntaba impaciente hacia delante y enseguida se percató que el final de su búsqueda estaba cerca._  
**-Shanks : **ya estamos cerca..-dijo sonriendo-  
**-Ciel:** ¿cerca de que?-dijo apareciendo por detrás-  
**-Yassop** : capitán ya esta listo para que baje..

_Mientras tanto en la isla _

_Reira estaba en una gran sala afilando su sable en silencio, se encontraba sumergida sus pensamientos , cuando una mujer entró ajetreada interrumpiendo su actividad ._

**-Reira** : ¡oh! Rin te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me molesten a estas horas.._-dijo furiosa mientras seguía afilando su sable-_

**-Rin : **pero…señorita Reira-chan , ¡Dragon me dijo que en caso de peligro la avisara a usted en su ausencia!

**-Reira : **¿yde que peligro se trata..? _–dijo con un tono desinteresado-_

**-Rin : **piratas..

_Al oír esa palabra se le cayó el sable y se puso un abrigo para resguardarse de la lluvia._

**-Rin : **¡señorita Reira-chan! ¡¿Que va a hacer? _–dijo interponiéndose entre Reira y la puerta- ¡_Esos piratas son tremendamente peligrosos! Será mejor que no vaya sola.

**-Reira : **¡No! ,no.. quiero que los ataquéis.. pase lo que pase , yo me encargaré de todo…

_Rin se quedó extrañada y vio como Reira abría la puerta y desaparecía entre la lluvia y la oscuridad .Corría con todas sus fuerzas, el corazón cada vez le iba mas rápido y no por el cansancio, si no por la emoción que sentía , el camino parecía interminable ,mientras no dejaba de correr, una ráfaga de aire hizo que su cabeza quedara al descubierto, su pelo y su rostro se empezaron a empapar pero a ella no le importaba para nada, después de un pequeño tiempo corriendo llegó por fin al puerto. _

_Por otro lado el pelirrojo bajo del navío , avanzó unos pasos en tierra firme y finalmente se quedó de pie quieto en el mismo puerto mientras buscaba con los ojos a su amada a su alrededor…pero alguien irrumpió detrás de él, Shanks se giró repentinamente pensando que era Reira pero en lugar de eso se encontró a la joven Ciel que portaba una mirada triste ._

**-Shanks :** ¡C-Ciel! Me habías asustado ¿Qué te ocurre?-_dijo mirando preocupado la triste expresión de la joven-_

**-Ciel :** Capitán…yo…-dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas- no quiero que me deje cuando acabe este viaje…-dijo aumentando el llanto- no me deje sola por favor…

_Entonces el pelirrojo compasivo al ver a la joven llorando y abatida la abrazó para consolarla._

**-Shanks : **Ciel…si quieres te puedes quedar en nuestra tripulación todo el tiempo que haga falta.. hasta que te sientas preparada para formar una nueva vida…sé por lo que has pasado , ser esclava de un Tenryuubito debe haber sido un horror para ti..

**-Ciel: **gracias.. por ser tan amable conmigo….-dijo abrazando de nuevo entre lagrimas al pelirrojo-

_Reira que acababa de llegar al puerto vio como Shanks abrazaba a la joven Ciel , esta se quedó fría y de piedra , se preguntaba de donde había salido aquella mujer tampoco sabía que decir ni que hacer , entonces le vino a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con su hermano . _

_Flashback_

**-Dragon **:¿Acaso te ves casándote con él? Abre los ojos eso es imposible ,los piratas no se casan…roban, saquean ,viven aventuras , pero no se casan y forman familias..

**-Reira :** ¿¡Tú también piensas eso!-dijo furiosa- ¡Es que no soportáis verme feliz por una vez! ¡Shanks es diferente , lo se , no es como cualquier pirata!

**-Dragon** : Reira…te lo digo por tu bien…no te dejes llevar por el corazón …piensa bien lo que haces..

_Fin del Flashback_

_Reira dio media vuelta y se marchó ,esta no dejaba de pensar como el pelirrojo le hubiera podido hacer eso , sustituirla por otra mujer en tan poco tiempo , entonces en medio de la lluvia esta se dejó caer de rodillas y entonces sin poder aguantar mas el dolor que le perforaba en su interior empezó a derramar lagrimas mientras apretaba los puños de rabia y sufrimiento._

**-Dragon : **aquí enfermarásRei…-dijo mientras la cogía del suelo y se la llevaba en brazos-

_Dragon llevo a su pequeña hermana a su habitación y la dejo con cuidado encima de un pequeño sillón , Reira permanecía callada y acurrucada , no podía llorar mas no le quedaban mas lagrimas solo podía permanecer con la misma mirada triste y pensativa._

**-Dragon : **Akagami ya se fue….por si te interesa saberlo…-_este se mantuvo un momento en silencio esperando una respuesta de su hermana pero solo obtuvo un incomodo silencio , Dragon suspiró_- tuve una pequeña pelea con él ,ya que no se quería ir, el creía que te iba a ver , …. parecía triste..

_Entonces Reira se levantó de repente y con la mirada apagada se dirigió a un pequeño baúl que había en la sala , saco una bolsa y empezó a llenarla de armas y ropa sin decir nada._

**-Dragon :** Rei…¿me estás escuchando?_ –dijo preocupado por la actitud de su hermana menor , ya que nunca la había visto en ese estado-_ ¿S-Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

_Cuando Reira acabo de llenar aquella bolsa , se vistió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación , pero entonces Dragon la cogió del brazo defendiéndola._

**-Dragon : ¡**Oye! ¿A donde vas? ¡Deja de comportarte así pareces una cría!

**-Reira :¡**Exacto!-dijo girándose y mirando a su hermano con los ojos enrojecidos por los llantos- ¡todo esto me ha pasado por comportarme como una cría! A partir de ahora viviré una nueva vida por mi cuenta…creía que yo dominaba mi vida.. y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre he dependido de los demás…por eso me voy… lo dejo todo…Dragon…quiero empezar de nuevo….-dijo agachando la cabeza-

**-Dragon :** Reira…si es eso lo que en verdad deseas..-dijo levantando el rostro de la joven con la mano- te enviare a una isla tranquila para que puedas empezar de nuevo…

_Reira le echó una pequeña triste sonrisa y este le acarició la cabeza .Una nueva vida empezaba para la joven retirada marine pues sus planes de futuro se torcieron por completo pero su ímpetu seguía firme y aunque fuera con una vida simple esta estaba decidida a empezar de nuevo aunque su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte por una persona en concreto ._


	13. El famoso bar Himawari

Capitulo 13 ''El famoso bar Himawari''

_20 años pasaron de todo lo sucedido ,los piratas de los Akagami se habían superado a si mismos y habían ganado mucha reputación , pero a Shanks aunque pasara el tiempo siempre buscaba un momento después de sus aventuras para estar a solas y con una botella de licor se sumergia en sus pensamientos de tristeza recordando a Reira , en una de esas ocasiones Yassop le interrumpió en su momento de soledad._

**-Yassop :** capitán , perdona que le moleste..-dijo entrando con sigilo-

**-Shanks :** ju , no pasa nada –dijo mientras echaba un trago - ¿quieres un poco viejo amigo?

**-Yassop :** je je no gracias capitán –dijo sonriendo- solo le venia a preguntar si tiene pensado que paremos en villa Fuschiya ..

**-Shanks :** ¿villa Fuschiya? Si claro ¿porque no?-dijo volviendo a beber- que preguntas haces a estas alturas , sabes que en cada pueblo paramos y entramos a un bar a coger provisiones para el viaje _–dijo moviendo la botella de licor a la que hacia referencia-_

**-Yassop :** precisamente.. eso es lo que me preocupa..

**-Shanks :** ¿hum? ¿Ahora tienes miedo de un pueblecito?_-dijo riéndose divertido-_

**-Yassop :** ¡No! ¡No tengo miedo! Lo que pasa.. es que en ese pueblo solo hay un bar…un bar muy popular y temido entre los piratas…se llama ''el bar Himawari''

**-Shanks : **Ja , ja, ja¡¿Himawari?-exclamo sin dejar de reírse mientras su nakama lo miraba molesto por la actitud de su capitán- ¡venga ya..! Hemos pasado por miles de dificultades y peligros ¿Por qué ahora le tienes miedo a un adorable bar ? ¡Ay viejo amigo tantas aventuras te han afectado demasiado!

**-Yassop :** jum bueno , después no diga que no lo avise –dijo molesto-

**-Shanks :** Ahora con lo que me has dicho me apetece mas que nunca ver ese bar tan terrible que dices –dijo divertido mientras se preparaba para salir a cubierta-

_El navío atracó finalmente en el puerto de villa Fuchiya y los piratas bajaron a tierra firme. En ese momento un niño pequeño que pasaba por allí se quedo mirando a los piratas extrañado. _

**-Shanks : **¡Oye pequeño!¿Sabes por casualidad donde esta el bar mas próximo?

**-Niño** : humm…pues…allí recto a dos casas de aquí..pero…señor no le aconsejo ir a ese lugar…es muy peligroso...ella odia a los intrusos. ..sobre todo a los piratas..

**-Shanks** : ¡bueno entonces vayamos! hace tiempo que me aburro y necesito algo de acción para entretenerme –dijo yendo al bar mientras sus nakamas le seguían-

**-Niño :** Se los va a cargar…..-dijo en voz baja mientras miraba como los piratas de akagami se alejaban dirigiéndose al bar-

_Una vez llegaron al bar, se dispusieron a entrar , el bar estaba en perfecto estado, olía a girasoles haciendo honor a su nombre , entonces una amable mujer salio con una sonrisa y les invito a que se sentaran ._

**-Makino :** hola mi nombre es Makino –dijo sin dejar de sonrreir -¿Qué desean tomar?

**-Yassop : **que extraño…me dijeron que este bar tenia fama de matar a todos los piratas que lo pisaba..

**-Shanks : ¡**bah!La gente es muy exagerada…seguro que es un rumor para proteger el bar ..porfavor a mi ponme ron ¿quieres?-dijo sonriendo dirigiéndose a Makino-

**-Makino : **oh..bueno…no es del todo falso lo que decís…vosotros os réferis a..

_En ese momento un enorme hombre con un cuchillo en la mano entro en el bar escoltado por 3 tipos mas , el hombre estaba malherido y lleno de vendas y sangre , este como un loco empezó a gritar._

**-¡**Desgraciada!¡¿Dónde te has metido zorra?-gritaba furioso-

**-Yassop :** ¿pero.. que le pasa a ese tipo?

**-Makino : **Oh..no…ya empezamos…

_Los piratas de akagami se quedaron extrañado como aquel hombre no dejaba de gritar como un loco lleno de ira y empezó a romper las mesas y decoraciones que había por el bar junto a sus compañeros que también le ayudaban a destrozar las cosas , pero de repente se abrió la puerta del bar y una mujer con una enorme maza golpeó a aquellos tipos tumbándolos por completo de un solo golpe , dejándolo inconsciente._

**-**Sera posible…me voy un momento. ..y me destrozan el bar…son como moscas cojoneras…-dijo la mujer-

_Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de la fuerza de aquella mujer y la miraron sorprendidos. _

**-Yassop :** Que fuerte…¿Capitán ha visto a esa tía? ¿ Es fuerte eh? ¿Por qué no la hacemos una de las nuestras?

**-Shanks** : Rei…-dijo levantándose de golpe de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la joven- ¡¿Reiraaa?

_De repente todo se silencio , se preguntaban a que venia la actitud de su capitán hacia aquella mujer , el pelirrojo la abrazó fuerte , la joven ofreció una pequeña resistencia que se desvaneció al notar que las lagrimas del pelirrojo humedecían su espalda._

**-Reira : **S-Shanks…-dijo tristemente y correspondiéndole fuerte el abrazo pues nunca había visto de aquella manera al pelirrojo y no soportaba verlo triste-

_Entonces los de Akagami y Makino salieron del bar dejando aquel momento de intimidad a su capitán . _

**-Yassop :** Vaya ¿esa es Reira? ¿Dónde esta aquella pequeña niña gritona?

**-Ben :** ja, ja si es cierto..Reira ha cambiado mucho.. antes era una niña y ahora es toda una mujer –dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y miraba al cielo-

_Pues era cierto Reira había cambiado bastante en el tiempo que había estado desaparecida , había crecido y se había convertido al fin en una mujer linda y madura._

_Mientras en el interior del bar los dos seguían abrazados sin decir nada , hasta que paso un pequeño tiempo y se separaron de aquel intenso abrazo._

**-Shanks : **Reira..¿porque.. no me hiciste saber que estabas viva? –dijo con la mirada triste-

**-Reira : **para que querias saber si estaba viva o no…en Valtigo te vi bien acompañado…-dijo molesta-

**-Shanks : **¡¿Qué entonces estabas en Valtigo?¡Fui allí a buscarte porque no te presentaste!-dijo furioso-

**-Reira : **si..si… claro..¿me fuiste a buscar para presentarme tu nueva mujer?-dijo dándole la espalda-

**-Shanks : **¿pero que dices?-dijo extrañado-

**-Reira :** bien abrazaditos que estabas cuando llegué…

**-Shanks :** ¿¡Te refieres a Ciel? ¡Ella fue quien me ayudo a encontrarte baka!A demás después de Valtigo la dejamos en una isla y no he vuelto a saber nada de ella-dijo poniéndose nervioso-

**-Reira : **siento haberos causado tantos problemas ..-dijo bajando la mirada-

**-Shanks : **no vas a volver con nosotros ¿verdad..?

**-Reira : **lo siento…pero ahora le he cogido demasiado cariño a este pueblo y a sus habitantes.. te pareceré egoísta…pero no puedo evitarlo… lo siento..-dijo con los ojos llorosos-

_Shanks abrazó por detrás a la joven , sabia que eso significaba el fin de su romance , el pelirrojo estaba triste pero por fuera sonreía en todo momento para no hacer sentir culpable a Reira de su decisión._

**-Shanks : **cada cual tiene su camino y si este es el tuyo yo no soy quien para entrometerme en él –dijo abrazándola mas fuerte mientras sonreía- ¡Ahora vamos celebremos este maravilloso reencuentro! ¡ Los demás están ansiosos por verte también!

**-Reira: **Haz pasara los demás que solo por hoy invita la casa –dijo echando una media sonrisa-

_Entonces todos entraron al bar y empezaron a festejar como nunca el reencuentro de Reira con los akagami hasta que quedaron rendidos de tanto beber y bailar. Al atardecer los piratas se retiraron , ya era hora de cerrar el bar y Reira se quedó sola limpiándolo. Cuando terminó salió del bar cerró la puerta y al girarse se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo la esperaba en frente del local._

**-Reira : ¿**Se te ha olvidado algo?-preguntó extrañada-

**-Shanks : **ju juno pero..–dijo sonriendo- me gustaría que me enseñaras el pueblo por favor

**-Reira : **no tienes remedio...-dijo suspirando-

_Reira empezó a mostrarle a Shanks aquel pueblo , era un lugar realmente acogedor todos conocían a Reira y la saludaban amablemente, se notaba la armonía que había y el pelirrojo al fin entendió porque era un lugar tan especial para Reira._

_La visita terminó a las afueras del pueblo donde había un hermoso campo de girasoles , Shanks se quedo admirado por tal belleza y paz que se sentía en aquel hermoso lugar._

**-Reira :**este es mi lugar favorito…siempre que puedo vengo aquí..-dijo mientras contemplaba aquel lugar-

**-Shanks **: ¿es por eso que llamaste al bar Himawari?

**-Reira: **sep , ¿verdad que es bonito el nombre?-dijo orgullosa-

**-Shanks** : que cursi eres…-dijo con un tono de burla-

**-Reira **: ¡Oye nadie se mete con mi bar y menos un pirata!¡Ahora veras!

_Reira le quitó por sorpresa el sombrero de paja a Shanks y se fue corriendo entre el campo de girasoles ,el pelirrojo fue tras ella para recuperarlo entonces esta tropezó y cayó junto a Shanks que iba detrás y cayó con ella quedando encima._

_Los dos empezaron a reírse mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración , pero entonces Shanks se quedo en silencio contemplando a Reira callada también desde arriba ,el silencio invadió todo el campo de girasoles por completo y Shanks sin poder resistirlo mas le dio un profundo beso a Reira que esta aceptó con gusto .Ambos empezaron con caricias y besos descontrolados , el pelirrojo se bajo un poco la parte de abajo sin dejar de besar a su amada en todo momento e introdujo la mano bajo la falda de la joven y destapo la vagina de la joven sin quitarle del todo la lencería de abajo , entonces este sin mas contemplaciones empezó a penetrarla .La joven no dejaba de gemir y el pelirrojo de aumentar cada vez mas sus estocadas ambos estaban ansiosos y excitados porque habían esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo y ahora por fin llenaban aquel vacío que habían sentido el uno sin el otro , finalmente los dos llegaron al limite y entre besos y caricias descontroladas ambos se vinieron a la vez y acabaron exhaustos descansando en aquel hermoso campo de girasoles._

_Al dia siguiente los piratas de akagami se preparaban para marchar , todo estaba listo, cogieron provisiones que Reira les había dando para el viaje , Reira y Makino habían ido para despedirse de todos , Shanks se acerco a despedirse antes de subir al navío y partir._

**-Shanks : **Cuidate…-dijo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a Reira- y pórtate bien con el bar de Makino

**-Reira: **¡Oye! ¡¿Es ''mi'' bar entiendes!-dijo molesta-

-Shanks : se feliz Reira-chan –dijo sonriendo-

_Entonces Shanks dio media vuelta y subió al navío finalmente , desde la cubierta sonrió a Reira en todo momento mientras el barco cada vez se alejaba mas y mas. Reira se sentía triste sabia que nunca mas lo volvería a ver pero también sabia que por mucho que el tiempo o la distancia los separase sus sentimientos siempre serian los mismos._


	14. El pequeño Girasol

Capitulo 14 ''El pequeño Girasol''

_Pasaron exactamente 8 meses de toda aquella larga historia que parecía haber terminado. Shanks navegaba tranquilamente pero recibió una noticia procedente del east blue que le hizo interrumpir de nuevo su trayectoria .Makino llamo con el den den mushi con voz alterada y asustada pedía urgente la presencia del capitán en la pequeña villa , parecía tratarse de una urgencia como si estuvieran en peligro , Shanks no dudó en volver de nuevo al lugar para salvar de cualquier peligro que rondara la isla donde estaba su amada . _

_Cuando llegaron a la pequeña villa todo parecía normal , no había indicios de hallar peligro alguno , todo estaba tranquilo visto desde el barco , Shanks y los suyos desembarcaron y bajaron a tierra firme cuando de repente se encontraron a Makino que les esperaba asustada ._

**-Makino: **¡Menos mal que ya está aquí capitán! Temía que se marchara al nuevo mundo sin poder enterarse

**-Shanks :**¿enterarme? ¿de que?-pregunto extrañado mientras seguía a Makino-

**-Makino : **pues vera…..es algo difícil de explicar…ella no quería que le llamase pero pensé que a usted le gustaría saber la noticia….ya sabe como es Reira para ciertas cosas..

_Shanks se quedo pensativo porque la mirada de Makino revelaba que la cosa era importante por eso no pregunto mas y la siguió hasta el bar Himaguari .Cuando llegaron observaron que la puerta estaba rota y golpeada Shanks entró corriendo al bar sin pensarlo pues temía que Reria estuviera en peligro._

_Todo estaba destrozado en el interior del bar , como si hubiera habido una terrible pelea , entonces Shank se percato de la presencia de Reira que estaba detrás de la barra con la mirada triste pero tenia algo diferente , la veía mas hermosa que nunca y no sabia porque , si no hacia ni 8 meses que la había visto , ella tenia ahora algo que la hacia mas hermosa y no podía dejar de mirarla ._

**-Shanks : **Menos mal que estas bien , Makino me había asustado creía que estabas en peligro pero veo que has sabido arreglártelas sola…

**-Reira : **Esa Makino…..abecés mete las narices donde no debe…-dijo con un tono furioso-No tenias que haber venido…

**-Shanks : **no digas eso Makino es buena chica…creyó que me necesitabas y por eso me llamó no seas cruel con ella…

_Entonces entró Makino que esperaba fuera con el resto de la tripulación del pelirrojo e irrumpió en la conversación._

**-Makino :** ¡¿Porque no se lo dice ya?No ve que él la quiere ,no seria justo que se fuera sin saberlo…

**-Shanks : ** ¿Qué me diga el que?-dijo Shanks cada vez mas confundido-

_Entonces Reira se levantó, dio un largo suspiro y paso a la otra parte de la barra , al verla Shanks se quedo sorprendido , no sabia que decir , Reira portaba un enorme vientre que daba respuesta a todo el misterio._

**-Shanks : **Rei….

**-Reira : **supongo que esto se convertirá en un fastidio para ti…por eso no quería llamarte…entiendo que no quieras hacerte cargo….prometo que no te molestara…

_Entonces Shanks se abalanzo sobre Reira y la abrazó cuidadosamente mientras le susurraba al oído._

**-Shanks : **Gracias Reira….me has dado el mayor tesoro que un pirata puede poseer…gracias….-dijo en voz baja medio lloroso-

_Justo en ese momento los piratas de akagami entraron cuando Makino salió a contarles la noticia y entonces empezaron a celebrarlo por todo lo alto , por la nueva criatura que esperaba su capitán ._

**-Ben : **caray quien lo iba a decir usted padre jajajja

**-Shanks : **si y por ello he decidido que nos quedaremos por un tiempo aquí ¿Qué os parece chicos?

**-Ben : **si unas vacaciones no nos vendrá mal además queremos conocer al pequeño que te sucederá –dijo entre risas –

**-Yassop : ** si seguro que seria tan tenaz como su padre jajaja seria un honor tenerlo en la tripulación cuando crezca –decía mientras bebía-

**-Reira : **esto…el pequeño….es una pequeña…

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de nuevo por la noticia y se les atraganto la comida por aquella pequeña información , pues esperaban a un barón , Reira al ver las caras de desilusión de los piratas bajo la cabeza tristemente, pensaba que tal vez a Shanks le hubiera hecho mas ilusión tener un niño en vez de una niña ,y en ese momento el pelirrojo se levantó hacia donde estaba sentada Reira y se agacho hablándole al enorme vientre de la joven . _

**-Shanks : **¿Has oído Hima? Te tienen miedo porque saben que les vas a dar una paliza porque yo te enseñare para que seas fuerte y nadie pueda llamarte débil por ser mujer –decía sonriendo mientras acariciaba el enorme vientre-

_Reira se sonrojo por aquel acto de cariño que el pirata demostraba a su futura hija y quedo aliviada al saber que el pelirrojo la querría igualmente aunque fuera niña._

**-Reira :¿** Hima?-pregunto algo sorprendida-

**-Shanks : **si se llamará Himaguari como los girasoles …

_Entonces todos los piratas alzaron las copas y brindaron fuertemente en nombre de la niña que protegerían durante un pequeño tiempo ._

**-Todos:** Por Himaguari-chan KAMPAIII!


End file.
